Jade
by SariahJ
Summary: Jack, Ianto et Gwen reçoivent la visite d'une jeune française, pourquoi est-elle venu vers eux et surtout comment sait-elle autant de choses sur Torchwood...Ma toute première Fic, qu'en pensez-vous ? Spoilers pour 2X13.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Jade

Déjà 3 mois depuis la disparition de Tosh et Owen, malgré la douleur toujours aussi forte, Jack, Ianto et Gwen se devaient de reprendre le combat, sinon le sacrifice de leurs 2 amis aurait été vain.

Le premier mois qui suivit l'attaque de Cardiff fut dur, vraiment dur…Ne plus entendre le rire de Tosh, ni ses exposés passionnés sur les objets aliens qu'elle analysait, leur manquait terriblement. Owen aussi avec ses remarques sarcastiques leur manquait, ne plus le voir déambuler dans le hub en se plaignant de tout et n'importe quoi, laissait un grand vide dans leur cœurs…Mais leur mission reste la même, protéger le monde et ce quoi qu'il en coûte sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'ils font.

Pour Gwen ce premier mois fut tout particulièrement difficile et la força à se remettre en question, elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer. Pourquoi continuer se disait-elle, pour voir ceux qu'elle aime mourir les uns après les autres. Après Tosh et Owen à qui le tour ? Ianto qu'elle considérait désormais comme un frère ? Jack ? Non pas Jack, il est l'homme qui ne peut pas mourir…mais qui sait, ses résurrections sont peut-être limitées, peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'il mourra sera la dernière…Peut-être même Rhys en tentant de la protéger, ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, perdre Rhys qu'elle aime plus que tout et qui heureusement est toujours là pour elle, il l'aide à surmonter tout cela, les attaques, les blessures, les pertes…C'est avec lui qu'elle veut vivre toute sa vie et fonder une famille si Torchwood le lui permet. Une famille, des enfants, voilà ce qui a fait comprendre à Gwen qu'il fallait qu'elle continu, que Torchwood devait continuer coûte que coûte ! Sans Torchwood est-ce que ses enfants pourront connaître le bonheur ? Probablement pas, pas avec tout ce que la faille rejette de vile et cruel, le bonheur ne pourrait pas être sans une organisation secrète pour combattre ces horreurs. Et cela Gwen l'a compris, et avec Rhys à ses côtés, elle peut tout surmonter.

Personne ne doit connaître la vérité sur eux, c'est ce dont Ianto doit s'assurer et tout faire pour que Torchwood demeure un mystère et il faut bien l'avouer il est très compétent dans ce domaine. Il doit anticiper tout les besoins de Torchwood et ses membres et y répondre, mais lui, qui s'en préoccupe, qui répond à ses besoins ? Sûrement pas les habitants de la Terre, ils ne savent rien de Torchwood et des risquent que ses membres courent pour les protéger. Lorsque Tosh et Owen sont morts, ils n'ont pas eu droit à des obsèques officielles où ils auraient reçus une médaille du mérite à titre posthume ou un quelconque remerciement. Cette aspect de leur travail, Ianto n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, c'est à cause de cela qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait continuer, personne ne veut être totalement anonyme et lorsque l'on travail à Torchwood on mérite autant, voir plus que n'importe qui, de ne pas être anonyme et surtout d'avoir une vie, chose presque incompatible avec Torchwood, Toshiko l'a dit un jour, à part Gwen ils sont tous seuls et condamnés à le rester, sauf s'ils partagent la vie d'un autre membre qui connait tout de leur organisation. Heureusement pour lui, Ianto a Jack et Gwen et il sait que tant qu'ils seront là, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour qui il ne sera pas anonyme. Surtout pour Jack, et grâce à lui Ianto a compris que si l'anonymat aux yeux de tous, ou presque, est le prix à payer pour le salut de la Terre, il est prêt à payer ce prix, il le faut.

Il y a trois mois Torchwood était une équipe soudée, composée de cinq membres, désormais il n'en reste plus que 3, pour cela Jack s'en est voulut, c'est à cause de lui si Tosh et Owen ne sont plus là, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Si seulement il n'avait pas lâché sa main…Heureusement, Jack a toujours Ianto et Gwen, sans eux Jack n'aurait pas put faire face, l'immortalité a ses avantages, mais surtout ses inconvénients. Etre condamné à vivre seul pour l'éternité, voilà le prix à payer pour avoir lâché la main de Grey, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Aussi il essayait de ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir lorsque ses proches disparaîtraient, ceci s'est vite avérée impossible pour Jack. Puis il a tenter de ne pas tomber amoureux pour ne pas voir la personne qu'il aime mourir, perdre un ami est déjà une chose terrible, mais perdre celui ou celle que l'on aime, c'est encore pire, ça aussi Jack en est incapable, même après Estelle tuée par ces fées qu'elle aimait tant…Ianto et Gwen, voilà les deux personnes qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, les deux personnes les plus belles et les plus humaines qu'il connaisse, mais désormais Gwen a compris que rien ne pourrait se passer avec Jack et ça il le sait, elle a Rhys et Jack en est heureux, heureux pour eux deux. Ianto qui a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, abattue par ses amis, n'avait plus rien pour le rendre heureux et Jack le savait, au début il le soutenait simplement parce qu'il était un membre de son équipe, mais peu à peu Jack est tombé sous le charme de ce jeune homme prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime et en plus de ses qualités de coeur, il faut bien l'avouer, le costume lui va très bien ! Comment Jack aurait put ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. C'est grâce à Ianto et Gwen qu'il a surmonté la disparition de ses deux amis et qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était qu'un enfant apeuré après tout et Torchwood devait continuer.

Encore une journée pluvieuse à Cardiff où Ianto était assit à son bureau dans l'office du tourisme servant de couverture à Torchwood. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'une passionnante brochure sur le Royaume-Uni et lisait un article sur l'Ecosse, il pensait que ce serait un endroit parfait pour un week-end de congés avec Jack, Edimbourg est une ville vraiment très belle, il faudrait qu'il en parle un jour avec Jack, quoique ce ne serait probablement pas le romantisme des lieux qui attirerait Jack, mais plutôt le fait qu'il serait tout les deux seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel durant deux jours consécutifs et que les hôtels fournissent des cartons « ne pas déranger » à suspendre à la poignet, aucun risque que Gwen ne surgisse et entre sans frapper ! Les séjours passés à visiter le patrimoine historique et culturel d'un lieu, ne sont probablement pas ce que préfère Jack…

Ianto releva la tête lorsqu'une personne entra et ce qu'il vit lui plut beaucoup, c'était une superbe jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, vêtu d'un long manteau noir rappelant les manteaux militaire que porte Jack, mais dans un genre bien plus féminin et très élégant.

-« Ca fait du bien d'être au sec, quel temps d'escargots, je vais finir par croire que ce que l'on dit du climat anglais est vrai ! » En tout cas tout les clichés ne sont pas faux, celui sur la classe et le charme des anglais est vrai on dirait…Ce dit-elle en voyant Ianto « Bonjour ! »

Ianto ne compris l'utilisation des escargots pour qualifier le temps qu'en reconnaissant l'accent très spécifique de la charmante jeune femme.

-« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ? Souhaitez-vous des renseignements sur un site touristique en particulier ? »

-« Mademoiselle en réalité…Pas tout à fait, je suis venu de France pour voir quelqu'un, je pense que vous pourriez me conduire à cette personne.»

Le charmant sourire de Ianto s'estompa durant une fraction de secondes, avant de revenir et d'être accompagné par un faux air d'incompréhension tout à fait réaliste, il savait de quelle personne elle parlait et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Mademoiselle, de quelle personne parlez-vous ? »

La jeune-femme ne sembla pas étonné par la question de Ianto, elle avait plutôt l'air de s'y attendre.

-« M. Jones, vous savez très bien de qui je parle, il s'agit de votre chef, le Capitaine Jack Harkness »

Ianto sembla surpris, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas feint, comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom et surtout celui de Jack…

-« Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas de Jack Har…comment avez-vous dit ? »

-« Harkness. »

-« Ah oui Harkness, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Mais comment ce fait-il que vous connaissiez mon nom ? »

-« Je me suis renseigné sur Torchwood, je connais les noms de chacun d'entre vous, je sais aussi quelle perte vous venez de subir et j'en suis navrée pour vous, c'est toujours très difficile de perdre un collègue, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et ce il y a peu de temps… » Un air de profonde tristesse passa sur le superbe visage de la jeune femme, avant d'être à nouveau remplacé par un joli sourire. « Bien, je vais me présenter, peut-être qu'en sachant qui je suis vous m'emmènerez voir le Capitaine Harkness. Je m'appelle Jade Deschamps, services secrets français, voici ma carte, je voudrais voir votre Capitaine pour lui parler d'une affaire qui concerne à la fois nos services, et votre organisation.»

-« Vous allez dire que je me répète, mais je ne… » Ianto fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, c'était un appel de Jack qui avait suivit la conversation via la télésurveillance du hub. «…Tu es sûr…Bien, je te l'amène tout de suite. »

Le sourire de Jade ce fit encore plus grand, elle savait qu'elle avait réussit et que Ianto allait l'amener voir le fameux Capitaine. Ianto appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte secrète du Hub, et invita Jade à entrer, il était toujours aussi suspicieux à l'égard de la jeune femme, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir son sourire le plus chaleureux. Décidément, le charme anglais, ou tout du moins celui de Ianto opérait sur Jade malgré elle, celui de Jade ne laissait pas Ianto de glace non plus.

Tout deux empruntèrent le corridor menant à la porte blindée protégeant le Hub, lorsque Jade vu le Hub, elle lâcha une exclamation d'admiration autant dut à l'immense et étrange base, qu'à l'arrivé de Jack. Ce qu'on lui avait dit sur le charme du Capitaine, n'était pas faux ou exagéré, elle se dit qu'il devait être vraiment dur de résister à la tentation en travailler avec 2 hommes aussi charmants. Jack avança vers Jade et lui tendit chaleureusement la main.

-« Bonjour, Capitaine Jack Harkness, que me vaut le plaisir de voir une aussi charmante personne des services secrets français. »

-« Bonjour, Jade Deschamps, comme je l'ai dis à Ianto…euh pardon, à M. Jones. » Pourquoi je l'appelle Ianto, je ne le connais même pas ! Se dit-elle, furieuse envers elle-même d'avoir été aussi familière.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Ianto me va très bien Melle Deschamps. » Répliqua Ianto.

-« Très bien, dans ce cas appelez-moi simplement Jade, après tout vous avez 1an de plus que moi… » Ianto et Jack furent très surpris que Jade connaisse l'âge de Ianto, que savait-elle encore sur Torchwood et ses membres. « …Donc comme je l'ai dis à Ianto, je suis venu vous parlez d'une affaire qui concerne nos deux services, mais je préfère attendre que Mme Williams arrive, ainsi je pourrais expliquer la situation à toute votre équipe. »

Cette jeune française connaissait vraiment trop de choses, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Jack et Ianto qui travaillait si durement pour garder le secret sur Torchwood. Ils voulaient savoir d'où elle tenait toutes ses informations.

-« Excusez-moi Melle Deschamps… »

-« Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Jade, Capitaine »

-« Bien, Jade. D'où connaissez-vous autant de choses sur Torchwood ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dis, je fais partie des services secrets français. »

-« Peut-être, mais cela n'explique pas tout, nos services secrets connaissent bien moins de choses sur nous que vous, alors que vous venez d'un autre pays. »

-« Eh bien, nos services sont peut-être plus documentés que les vôtres et disons que j'ai la chance de connaître des personnes qui vous ont déjà rencontré… »

-« Ah bon, et quelles sont ces personnes ? »

-« Ne vous inquiété pas Capitaine Harkness, vous le serez en temps voulut, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une de vos pilules amnésiantes tombe malencontreusement dans mon verre ou mon café… »

L'alarme de la porte se mit en route avant que Jack ou Ianto ne puisse répliquer, c'est Gwen qui venait d'arriver.

-« Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'espère que je n'interromps pas encore quelque chose entre v… » Gwen venait de remarquer la présence d'une inconnue aux côtés de ses 2 amis.

-« Bonjour Mme Williams, enchantée de faire votre reconnaissance » Jade tendu sa main à Gwen qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-« Euh…Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Répondit Gwen en serrant la main de Jade.

-« C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présenté, Jade Deschamps, services secrets français »

-« Services secrets français ?! Je comprends mieux l'accent, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Bon sang, il les recrute au physique leur espionne ! Qui c'est ? La nouvelle Mata Hari ? Pensa Gwen, avant de se tourner vers ses 2 collègues.

-« Jade est là pour nous informer d'une affaire qui concernerait nos 2 services apparemment, elle attendait ton arrivé pour nous en parler. Bien, que diriez-vous de continuer cette discussion dans la salle de réunion autour d'un des excellents cafés de Ianto. »

-« Ce ne serait pas de refus, je suis encore transi de froid, il fait très humide chez vous. » C'est pas vrai, il faut que j'arrête mes familiarités, je ne suis pas là pour ça !

-« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais préparer les cafés, je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

-« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.» Dit Jack d'un ton charmeur en indiquant la salle de réunion à Jade. « Nous arrivons dans 2 minutes, il faut que je parle à Gwen. »

-« Aucun problème, je vous attends dans la salle. » Jade entra rapidement dans la salle de réunion.

-« Jack, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, que fait cet espèce de top modèle français dans le Hub ? » S'emporta Gwen aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière la jeune espionne. Ianto revint avec un plateau sur lequelle se trouvait 4 tasses de café fumant et exhalant une merveilleuse odeur.

-« Gwen, calme-toi s'il te plaît, c'est vrai quelle est vraiment très belle… »

-« Je trouve aussi… »

-« Jack, Ianto ! Arrêter de…de baver devant elle et servez vous un peu de votre tête au lieu d'autre chose ! Bon sang, je ne comprendrais jamais votre relation, vous voulez l'inviter dans vos parties de cache-cache où quoi, c'est d'une espionne française dont on parle et qui c'est ce qu'elle veut exactement, vous êtes bien sûrs qu'elle fait partie des services secrets ? »

-« Oui, elle a montré sa carte à Ianto tout à l'heure, cette partie de cache-cache est tentante en tout cas...

-« C'est vrai… »

-« Mais vous allez arrêter tout les deux, je disais ça pour plaisanter voyons ! »

-« Ecoute Gwen, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi lorsque je l'ai entendu discuter avec Ianto dans l'office du tourisme, elle connait beaucoup de choses sur nous, elle connait nos noms et même l'âge de Ianto ! »

-« Elle sait aussi pour Owen et Tosh, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pour la perte que nous venons de subir et qu'elle en était navrée pour nous et même qu'elle savait quel effet cela fait de perdre des collègues…Elle avait l'air très triste en me disant cela d'ailleurs … »

-« Ianto, c'est une espionne et donc forcément une bonne comédienne, elle a probablement dit ça pour t'amadouer. »

-« Tu as peut-être raison Gwen, dans ce cas c'est vraiment une excellent comédienne. »

-« Elle a intérêt à l'être si elle veut survivre, bon Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. »

-« Pour l'instant allons déjà écouter ce qu'elle a dire, et ensuite on avisera. »

Jack entra en premier dans la pièce, suivit par Gwen et Ianto. Jade se tourna vers eux sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa le temps à Ianto de déposer un café devant chacun d'entre eux et aller se rassoir avant de commencer son explication.

-« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assit et a son café, je vais pouvoir tout vous expliquer. » Avant de parler elle prit une gorgé de sa tasse. « Whaouh ! Pour un pays où l'on boit beaucoup de thé, vous faite d'excellents cafés, bravo Ianto votre café est vraiment délicieux ! »

-« Merci pour le compliment. » Ianto sentit ses joues se réchauffer et rougir légèrement.

-« De rien, c'est sincère. » Les joues de Ianto se réchauffèrent encore un peu plus, ce qui n'échappa à Jade qui lui adressa son plus joli sourire, tandis que Gwen lui jeta un regard noir. « Reprenons, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais vous donner des informations concernant une affaire qui va lier nos deux services. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : George Lombart

-« Il y a désormais 6 mois, nous avons commencé à nous intéresser à l'organisation mafieuse d'un certain George Lombart, un trafiquant de drogues et d'armes de poing qui jusque là n'avait rien d'intéressant pour les services secrets, et concernait plutôt la police. Apparemment Lombart voulait développer son activité et s'orienter vers des armes encore plus destructives telles que lance-roquettes et fusils mitrailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à mettre notre grain de sel. Au bout de 2 mois d'enquête sous couverture, notre agent infiltré nous a informés qu'un rendez-vous entre Lombart et un trafiquant anglais allait avoir lieu sur le sol français, mais qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de nous donner le nom de cet anglais. Notre agent a réussit à aller sur le lieu du rendez-vous et a put prendre quelques photos de la rencontre et des armes qu'il nous a ensuite fait parvenir. Nous nous attendions à tout sauf à ce que nous avons vu, ces armes nous étaient totalement inconnues, même après de longues recherches, nous n'avons rien trouvé, pas même dans les prototypes de différents pays… »

Jade plongeât la main dans son manteau et en sortit une petite enveloppe brune qu'elle tendit à Jack qui s'était assit juste en face d'elle. Il sortit plusieurs photos de cette enveloppe et les regarda une par une, ce qu'il vit le laissai bouche bé.

-« Ce n'est pas possible…comment…d'où ? »

-« Apparemment ces photos vous parle plus qu'à nous… »

Jack tendit les photos à Ianto, qui lui aussi resta sans voix.

-« Votre agent a-t-il put trouver le nom de ce trafiquant anglais ? »

Un air de profonde tristesse s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune française, un air que Ianto avait déjà vu.

-« Non…il…il a été tué… » Jade semblait au bord des larmes « Lombart à découvert qui il était et…ils…ils l'ont torturé pour obtenir des informations avant de l'exécuter. Bien sûr Thomas, notre agent ne leur a rien révélé. »

-« Désolé pour votre agent, Thomas. »

-« Merci, Ianto. Alors, vous avez déjà vu ces armes ? »

Ianto passa les photos à Gwen avant de répondre.

-« Oui, malheureusement. » Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Gwen il continua. « Nous avons rencontré ceux qui les portaient peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives à Torchwood Gwen. »

-« Ces armes sont celle des Atriens, des aliens colonisateurs particulièrement violents et cruels. Toutes les planètes qu'ils ont habitées ont été vidées en premier lieu de leurs habitants, puis de leurs ressources naturelles. Une fois que la planète qu'ils colonisent n'a plus aucune ressource, ils la quittent et en cherche une autre. Il y a 1 an et demi c'est la Terre qu'ils voulaient coloniser, heureusement Torchwood était là et nous avons réussit à contrer leur attaque. » Expliqua Jack avec fierté.

-« Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussit à empêcher toute une armée d'aliens de coloniser notre planète ? » Jade n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle connaissait Torchwood et ce que cette organisation faisait, elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à y croire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait empêché la colonisation de la Terre par des aliens cruels il y si peu de temps.

Jack éclata de rire, apparemment Jade n'était pas au courant de tout.

-« Non pas une armée entière, je sais que nous somme vraiment très bons, mais pas à ce point là ! »Le Capitaine retrouva son sérieux. « Les Atriens n'opèrent pas comme ça, ils se servent de la même technique que les agents dormants que tu connais déjà Gwen, il poste une poignée d'espions sur Terre, puis s'arrangent pour nous détruire de l'intérieur, mais avec leurs armes. En fait ils étudient nos armes et les modifient avec leur technologie, c'est plus simple pour eux, ils n'ont pas besoins de ramener quoique ce soit si ce n'est leur savoir. Ensuite ils étudient nos moyens de défense, les désactives ou les rendent inutilisables avant de nous attaquer. »

-« Nous avons vraiment eu du mal avec cette espèces, parce qu'ils sont très intelligents et leurs techniques bien plus évoluées que les nôtres. »

-« Oui, mais nous sommes plus malins qu'eux ! La preuve, nous les avons vaincus ! Bon j'avoue que je suis mort une ou deux fois avant que nous n'y arrivons, mais le résultat est là ! »

-« Tu veux plutôt dire 5 fois, si je me souviens bien tu es mort parce que tu étais trop sûr de toi et que tu a préféré la méthode physique à la méthode intellectuelle … »

-« C'est vrai, mais d'habitude tu aimes bien que je sois plus physique… » Déclara Jack d'un ton charmeur.

-« Oui, c'… »

-« Stop ! »L'interrompit Gwen outrée. « Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite, arrêtez de flirter ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié il s'agit quand même de la vente d'armes aliens à des humains dont nous parlons ! Vous êtes incroyables tout les deux.»

Ianto et Jack regardèrent Gwen d'un air désolé, puis chacun regarda l'autre avec un regard tendre et un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Heureusement pour eux, ce dernier échange entre les deux hommes échappa à Gwen, mais pas à la jeune espionne, qui comprit la nature de la relation qui liait ces deux membres de Torchwood, relation qui lui rappela quelques souvenirs heureux.

Elle quitta ce moment nostalgique pour revenir au sujet qui l'avait poussé à venir à Cardiff.

-« Bien, avez-vous une idée sur la raison pour laquelle, ces armes sont parvenues entre les mains de cet anglais ? »

-« Eh bien il y a deux solutions, une inquiétante et une catastrophique. » Commença le Capitaine. « Soit cet homme a réussit à trouver la cache d'armes des Atriens, là ce serait la solution inquiétante, soit ce sont les Atriens qui lui ont fournit ces armes et là ce serait … »

-« La solution catastrophique. Je vois…pour ce qui est de la deuxième solution, j'avoue que quelque chose me chagrine, peut-être est-ce du au fait que je ne fasse pas partie de Torchwood, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces « Atriens » donneraient des armes à un humain, c'est dangereux pour eux, si leur technologie est aussi avancer que ça par rapport à la nôtre, nous donner leur armes ce serait nous aider à les vaincre, c'est du suicide ! »

-« Bonne analyse, mais vous réfléchissez en tant qu'humaine et vous pensé à l'aide que ces armes pourraient apporter à la race humaine. Un Atriens pense différemment, il pense aux malheurs qu'elles pourraient apporter, n'oubliez pas, ils nous ont analysé, ils ont vu que l'homme était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Si vous donnez une arme pareille à certains ils s'en serviront pour défendre leurs proches, mais si vous la donnez à d'autres, comme des trafiquants de drogue ou des racketteurs, ils s'en serviront pour faire des horreurs. Ce n'est pas du suicide, au contraire, une fois que nous nous serons entre-tué, les Atriens n'auront plus qu'à se débarrassé des survivants pour coloniser la planète ! »

-« Oh quelle horreur, moi qui pensais que les terroristes et les criminels internationaux était monstrueux, ce n'est rien face à ce que vous combattez tout les jours ! Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, par quoi commence-t-on ? »

-« Nous ne combattons pas des êtres pareils tout les jours. » La rassura Ianto. « Jack, je pense qu'il faut que l'on commence par trouver l'identité de ce trafiquant anglais, ensuite on pourra le suivre et découvrir comment il a obtenu ces armes. »

-« Tu as parfaitement raison, Yan fait une recherche d'identité avec les photos que Jade nous a ramené, regarde dans les bases de données de tout le monde, service secrets anglais, américains, tout ce que tu pourras et revérifie aussi chez les français, on ne sait jamais ! Gwen… »

-« Wow ! Un instant Jack, vous pouvez fouiller la base de mon service ? Nous avons l'un des systèmes de sécurité les performants au monde ! »

-« C'est vrai que vos protections sont excellentes, peut-être même meilleurs que celles de ce pays, mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes Torchwood ! Gwen, appelle tes anciens collègues de la police, et demande leur s'ils ont été confrontés à des affaires où un type d'arme inconnue a été utilisé, à mon avis, certaines armes ont déjà été vendues et utilisées, le rendez-vous a eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois déjà. »

Aussitôt Gwen et Ianto quittèrent la pièce pour commencer leurs recherches, laissant le Capitaine et la jeune-femme seule dans la salle de réunion.

-« Bien, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je ne compte pas rester là les bras croisés à vous regarder chercher, alors que dois-je faire pour vous aider? »

-« Vous devriez allez aidez Ianto, vos connaissances en espionnage pourrait lui être utiles. ».

-« Très bien » Jade se détourna du Capitaine et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Jade ? » Elle se demanda s'il avait changé d'idée et préférait effacer sa mémoire immédiatement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre visage m'est familier, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? »

Jade s'arrêta brusquement ne sachant que faire, était-ce bon moment pour lui dire ? De toute façon elle lui dirait tôt ou tard.

-« Non, nous ne sommes jamais rencontré, par contre… » Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche, son cœur battait la chamade, elle qui pourtant était entrainer à ne pas perdre ses moyens. « …par contre vous avez connut ma mère, vous vous êtes rencontré lors d'une mission commune à Paris. » Jack se souvint tout à coup de sa mère, elle n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on oubliait, et il se souvenait de toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé.

-« Elisabeth ? »

-« Oui, Elisabeth était ma mère, vous étiez ensemble il y a 25ans, elle m'a tout raconté avant sa mort, elle vous a fait croire à sa mort, mais en fait une autre mission lui a été confié et elle a dut couper les ponts avec tout ce qu'elle aimait pour sa couverture, mais surtout pour les protéger… » Jack la regarda abasourdi. « Elle ne voulait pas vous quitter comme ça, pas sans vous avoir parlé de l'enfant qu'elle portait, votre enfant…mais elle n'avait pas le choix. » Jade quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible, en laissant un Capitaine sous le choc derrière elle. Une fois hors de vue, elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, elle avait parlé si vite qu'elle ne savait pas si Jack avait pu tout comprendre.

-« …Jade ! » Lança le Capitaine, il fut incapable de dire autre chose, mais la jeune femme avait déjà quitté la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Recherches

La jeune française se dirigeât vers Ianto déjà affairé à rechercher toute information intéressante dans la base de données des services secrets anglais et pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. A l'approche de Jade, Ianto s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver, il remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rougis. Ianto remarquait toujours si une personne était tracassée par quelque chose ou triste, c'est ce qui lui permettait de faire son travail aussi bien, il devait toujours savoir ce dont les autres avaient besoin avant même qu'ils n'y aient pensé.

-« Jade, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Je vous expliquerais cela plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que nous trouvions cet homme, je le dois à Thomas… »

-« Dites ce Thomas, vous le connaissiez bien ? »

-« Oui, très bien même, nous…nous étions fiancés, nous devions nous marier le mois dernier… » Le regard de Jade sembla vide et sa voix presque un murmure, une larme roula à nouveau sur sa joue. La jeune femme était plus fragile que jamais, et cela Ianto le remarqua sans même la connaître, celle qui se tenait à côté de lui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui c'était présentée devant lui plus tôt ce jour-là, elle n'était plus cette femme si sûre d'elle.

-« Je…je suis désolé pour vous, … je sais quel effet cela fait de perdre la personne que l'on aime…j'ai perdu ma fiancée l'an dernier. »

-« Désolée pour vous… » Jack a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir Ianto, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer, se dit Jade.

-« C'est gentil…bien ! Et si nous nous mettions au travail ? »

-« Bonne idée. Alors, avez-vous déjà trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Pour l'instant absolument rien, les anglais n'ont pas l'air de connaître cet homme, s'il y avait quelque chose, le logiciel de Tosh l'aurait déjà trouvé, il permet de faire des recherches par mots clés sur n'importe quelle base de données. J'ai lancé des dizaines de recherches et rien ! Allons voir chez nos amis d'outre-Atlantique... »

-« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien sur la base anglaise ? » Jade sembla étonnée.

Ianto lança divers programmes sous les yeux de la jeune-femme et au bout de 2 minutes il pouvait naviguer tranquillement dans la base de données américaine. Il lança le logiciel de recherche de Tosh et assisté par Jade, il fit toutes les recherches possibles, mais toujours rien…

Gwen se rapprocha d'eux, ses notes à la main.

-« J'ai appelé Andy et d'autres de mes contacts et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Gwen.

-« Qu'as-tu trouvé Gwen ? » Les 3 jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Jack finalement sortit de la salle de réunion d'où il n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de sa discussion avec Jade. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fille ne sachant que faire ou que dire, avant de diriger son regard vers Gwen.

-« Apparemment la police a bien eu à faire à des attaques perpétrée avec un type d'arme inconnu, trois au total, toutes ont fait au minimum un mort, deux de ses attaques étaient dirigée vers des dealers, probablement des règlements de compte, mais la dernière visait une petite agence bancaire, le guichetier un homme de 26ans père d'un enfant en bas-âge a été tué… » Le visage de Gwen s'assombrit.

-« Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas informés ? »

-« Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cela nous concernait Jack, il pensait que c'était des armes modifiées rien de plus… »

-« Quand ces attaques ont-elles eu lieu ? » Demanda Jade, toujours en évitant de croiser le regard de son père.

-« Les deux premières il y deux mois, et la dernière, celle contre une banque il y a une semaine à peine. Pour l'instant la police n'a encore rien trouvé. »

-« Une semaine ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis arrivé une semaine trop tard… » La jeune française était très en colère envers elle-même. « Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, cet homme pourrait encore s'occuper de son enfant… »

-« Jade, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce que tu as fait est déjà incroyable, tu as réussis à trouver Torchwood et plus d'informations sur nous que personne auparavant. » Jack avait enfin quitté son mutisme à l'égard de la jeune femme et se sentit obliger de la rassurer.

-« Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, que tu dois me mentir pour me rassurer… »

-« Il ne vous ment pas, c'est moi qui suis chargé de couvrir les activités de Torchwood. J'ai déjà eu à faire à des petits génies qui tentait de faire la lumière sur nous, mais aucun n'a réussit à trouver l'emplacement exact du Hub, et encore moins nos noms et nos âges…»

-« Peut-être Ianto, mais j'aurais du être encore meilleure… »

Gwen oublia ses premières réserves envers Jade, après avoir vu la jeune française dans un tel état de tristesse, elle vit à quel point elle était jeune, et lui rappela Ianto quelques mois auparavant après la mort de Lisa.

-« Arrête de t'en vouloir ma belle, on dirait Jack ! » Sa phrase troubla le Capitaine, mais Gwen ne sembla rien remarqué. « Ca ne sert à rien de te morfondre sur ce que tu aurais pu faire, il faut que tu te concentre sur ce que tu vas faire maintenant, c'est plus important et bien plus efficace. »

-« Vous avez raison, il faut que l'on retrouve cette ordure, Ianto je pense qu'il faut que l'on regarde la base de données de mon pays maintenant, peut-être qu'avec vos logiciels, on pourra trouver quelque chose. »

Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour de Ianto, après quelques minutes celui-ci obtint enfin un résultat.

-« Il y a quelque chose apparemment… » Constatât le jeune homme.

-« Ce sont probablement les photos que je vous ai montrée. »

-« Oui, ce sont bien les photos, mais attendez…il semble qu'il y est autre chose, un autre dossier rattaché à celui-ci, je vais l'ouvrir… » Lorsque Ianto tenta de l'ouvrir, un message d'erreur s'afficha. « Dossier protégé, veuillez saisir mot de passe ? »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Gwen.

-« Apparemment ce dossier n'est consultable que par ceux qui connaissent le mot de passe, Jade, vous le connaissez ? » Jade sembla très surprise.

-« Non, mais je ne comprends pas, ce fichier n'existait pas la dernière fois que j'ai consulté les photos ! Vous ne pouvez pas contourner le mot de passe avec l'un de vos logiciels ? »

-« Si, je vais le lancer. » Après quelques instants le mot de passe fut contourné et Ianto ouvrit le fichier. Ce qu'ils virent laissa la jeune espionne sans voix. « On dirait qu'ils ont réussi à trouver l'identité du trafiquant pendant votre absence, il s'agit de Edward Stanford, apparemment inconnu de vos services avant cela, je vais consulter les autres informations que vos services ont sur lui. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne vous en aient pas informé… » Soudain l'ordinateur du jeune homme se mit à biper. « Qu'est-ce que…oh non ! »

-« Ianto ? Il y a un problème » Le jeune ne répondit pas à son compagnon trop concentré sur ce qu'il voyait. « Ianto ! »

-« Ils sont en train d'effacer le fichier ! »

-« Quoi ? Ianto il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, comment est-ce possible ? »

-« Je ne sais pas comment, mais notre intrusion a été détectée et ils ne veulent pas que nous consultions ce fichier on dirait. » Il lança divers programmes afin d'enregistrer les données qu'il avait trouvé. « Comment ont-ils fait pour nous voir ? Je n'arrive pas à enregistrer les données, allez…allez…non ! »Un autre message s'afficha et Ianto se résigna. « Le dossier a été effacé dans sa totalité, désolé je n'ai rien pu faire, si seulement Tosh était là… » Jade resta bouche bé.

-« Jade, je pense que tu devrais appeler ton service, ils ont peut-être une explication. » Déclara Jack.

-« Je…je ne peux pas. »

-« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? » Demanda le Capitaine.

-« En fait, je ne vous ai pas tout dit…Je n'ai pas été envoyé officiellement par mes supérieurs, je suis venu de mon propre chef. »

-« Comment ça ? Ils ne voulaient pas que ce soit vous qui veniez ? »

-« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…en réalité Lombart a été tué et mes supérieurs on décidé de clore l'affaire, le dirigeant étant mort, ils ont considéré que le réseau était démantelé et que le reste de l'affaire concernait le Royaume-Uni, non plus la France. A priori, nos services ont donné toutes les informations que nous avions au Royaume-Uni… »

-« C'est pour ça que vous avez été si étonné de voir que la base anglaise n'avait rien, vous vous attendiez à ce que nous trouvions au moins vos informations. »

-« Oui. »

-« Tu veux dire que tu es venue ici sans aucun ordre et que tu comptais arrêter ce trafiquants toute seule ? Tu es totalement inconsciente ! Qu'aurais tu fais si tu avais eu un problème ? »

-« Jack ! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de te dire que tu es mon père biologique, que tu dois me hurler dessus comme une gamine de 10ans surprise alors qu'elle faisait une bêtise ! J'ai réussis à survivre durant près de 25ans sans toi et je te signale que je travail pour les services secrets, le danger fait partit du job ! »La jeune femme semblait hors d'elle. « Il faut que je continu, sinon mon fiancé, Thomas sera mort en vain ! » Jade fondit en larmes, Jack ne pu s'empêcher d'aller vers la jeune française et de la prendre dans ses bras pendant que les sanglots la secouaient. Jade se laissai faire, toute le stress des derniers mois se dissipa peu à peu dans les bras de son père retrouvé. Elle avait gardé trop de choses pour elle et elle était rassurée par l'étreinte du Capitaine.

-« SShh…excuses-moi, je n'avais pas à te dire ça, c'était déplacé de ma part. »

Ianto et Gwen étaient à la fois émus par ce qu'ils voyaient et sous le choc à cause de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jack, leur Jack avait une fille ! C'est Ianto qui rompit le silence.

-« Ta…ta fille ? Mais comment ?...Qui ?... »

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant les airs ahuri de ces 2 jeunes collègues et amis, ainsi que face à la question de Ianto.

-« Voyons Ianto, tu ne sais pas comment on fait ? Je veux bien te l'expliquer si tu veux…Pour tes autres questions je vais vous expliquer tout ça tranquillement, mais d'abord... » Jack desserra son étreinte sur sa fille qui avait cessé de pleurer et profitait simplement de ce moment de tendresse bienvenu. « Jade, je penses que tu devrais aller te reposer un peu pendant que j'explique tout à Ianto et Gwen. Ensuite Ianto va te ramener, tu loges à l'hôtel ? »La jeune femme confirma, elle voulut protester, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Jade, tu dois être épuisée, il faut que tu te repose, tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide si tu t'effondre de fatigue. » Elle ne protesta pas, elle savait que Jack avait raison et elle était réellement épuisée. « Vas t'installer dans le sofa, Ianto viendra de chercher tout à l'heure. » Sur ce la jeune-femme alla s'installer confortablement dans le sofa sans dire un mot.

Les 3 membres de Torchwood montèrent dans le bureau de Jack, le Capitaine laissa ses coéquipiers s'installer dans les deux sièges en face de lui avant de commencer.

-« Comme vous l'avez compris Jade est ma fille. J'ai connu sa mère lors d'une mission de Torchwood à Paris il y a 25ans, tout comme sa fille, elle était espionne et l'une des meilleurs ! C'était une femme superbe et extrêmement intelligente, je suis tout de suite tombé sous le charme…peu à peu nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, je voulais l'épousé, j'avais déjà acheté la bague, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour lui demander sa main, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps…un matin, j'ai été informé de sa mort…j'étais dévasté. Jade m'a dit qu'en réalité une autre mission lui a été assigné, et qu'elle a du couper les ponts avec tout ceux qu'elle connaissait, moi y compris et se faire passer pour morte afin d'exécuter cette mission. » Le regard de Jack se perdit dans ses souvenirs. « Voilà, vous savez tout ! Gwen, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ne pense pas continuer les recherches aujourd'hui, salut Rhys de ma part.»

-« Tu en es sûr ? »

-« Oui Gwen, va profiter de ton mari. »

-« Très bien, bonne soirée et à demain. » Gwen récupéra rapidement ses affaires, puis quitta le Hub.

-« Je crois qu'elle avait envie de rentrer ! En tout cas le fait que Jade soit ta fille me rassure sur un point… »

-« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

-« Je n'ai pas à être jaloux d'elle. »

Jack regarda son compagnon d'un air amusé.

-« Ohhh ! Parce que tu étais jaloux ? Je vois » Il éclata de rire. « Tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter, qui pourrait surpasser mon Gallois sexy ! » Sur ce Jack embrassa tendrement celui qu'il aimait. « De toute façon c'est toi que j'aime et rien ne changera cela. » Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, c'était la première fois que Jack lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi directement. « Tu devrais fermer ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche ! Maintenant ramène Jade à son hôtel, je t'attends ici, j'ai quelques idées pour occuper cette longue soirée et la nuit qui suit… » Le Capitaine le regarda avec un air qui laissait comprendre ce qu'étaient ses idées.

-« Ah bon…Et quelles genre d'idée ? »

-« Tu verras bien…ramène ma fille maintenant, elle dort probablement déjà à moitié dans le sofa. »

Le jeune membre de Torchwood se dirigea vers la porte, puis avant de sortir il se retourna vers son Capitaine.

-« Jack, moi aussi je t'aime. » Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant un Capitaine tout sourire, c'était la première fois que Ianto lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi directement…

Ianto réveilla gentiment Jade, avant de quitté le Hub elle adressa un signe de la main à Jack accompagné de son plus beau sourire. Jack avait une fille, et cela le rendit plus heureux que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Observés

Jade monta dans la voiture de Ianto.

-« Dans quel hôtel loges-tu ? »

-« Au Queens Palace Hotel. »

-« C'est vrai ? On dirait que l'on gagne mieux sa vie dans les services secrets français qu'à Torchwood, c'est l'un des hôtels les plus chics de la ville, j'aimerais bien y aller un jour avec Jack…» Ianto rougit soudainement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « …Ohh ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »La jeune femme se mit à pouffer de rire, au grand désarroi de Ianto, apparemment elle essayait de réprimé un énorme fou rire.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien contre votre relation… »Elle essuya les larmes de rire qui mouillaient ces joues. « Au contraire, je vous trouve adorables tout les deux, en tout cas Jack est un sacré veinard d'avoir comme compagnon quelqu'un d'aussi adorable et sexy que toi. » Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent à nouveau face à ce compliment et il lui sembla reconnaître le ton et les mots du Capitaine dans ce que lui dit la jeune espionne, ce qui le força à sourire.

-« En tout cas il n'y a pas de doute possible, tu es bien la fille de Jack ! »

-« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Ianto se contenta de sourire. « Bon ben si tu le dis. » finit par dire Jade en comprenant que sa question demeurerait sans réponse.

Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes et se fit sans un mot. Ianto s'arrêta dans un parking à côté de l'hôtel et descendu de la voiture avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à Jade.

-« Voilà, vous êtes arrivé mademoiselle ! »

Elle descendit et fit un petit sourire à son chauffeur. Ianto avait remarqué que malgré son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, les mêmes que sont père, ne montraient que de la tristesse.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Jade ? » Demanda d'un ton concerné le jeune agent.

-« Je…je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagnée pour une petite marche… » La détresse de la jeune femme était si visible que Ianto ne put qu'accepter en dépit du fait que Jack l'attendait au Hub. Il ferma donc sa voiture et commençât à marcher en silence à côté Jade, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, aussi il pensa qu'un peu d'humour ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-« Dis-voir, tu te rends compte qu'en quelque sorte je suis ton beau-père ! » Le visage de l'espionne s'éclaira un peu et elle lui sourit à nouveau, Ianto avait réussit.

-« C'est vrai ce que tu dis ! Généralement les beaux-parents font tout pour s'attirer la sympathie de leurs beaux-fils ou belles-filles, alors si tu veux attirer ma sympathie tu pourrais venir avec moi dans cette boutique que j'ai vu toute à l'heure, ils ont dans leur vitrine une robe superbe, mais un peu chère malheureusement… »

-« Ouhh ! Je parie que tu étais le genre de petite fille à faire une scène pour avoir le jouet que tu souhaitais ! »

-« C'est vrai, comment as-tu deviné ? Je me souviens d'une fois… »

Les 2 jeunes gens discutèrent de leurs bêtises et autres caprices d'enfant durant une heure, ils se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise ensemble. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les hommes qui les surveillaient de leurs véhicules noirs…

Ianto, qui avait laissé son oreillette allumées entendit la voix de Jack l'appelé.

-« Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es parti, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

-« Excuses-moi, Jade et moi discutions de notre enfance. »

-« Ohhh ! Cela devait être intéressant…la prochaine fois il faudrait que vous m'invitiez à participer à cette discussion… »

-« Promis, la prochaine fois nous te préviendrons et comme ça nous pourrons… »

Ianto venait de voir 3 personnes habillées en noir sortirent de leur véhicule et venir droit sur eux. Jade avait déjà sortit son arme et Ianto l'imita.

-« Ianto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » Au Hub Jack commençait à réellement s'inquiéter, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il prit son manteau et quitta le Hub en un éclair. « Ianto ou êtes-vous ? »

-« A 300m à l'est du Queens Palace Hotel, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide » Répondit finalement Ianto.

-« Je suis déjà dans le SUV, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. » Jack démarra le SUV et partit en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Grâce à l'oreillette de son compagnon, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait, et ce qui suivit n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Pris au piège.

Les 3 hommes se trouvaient à présent à 10 mètres de Jade et Ianto, les deux jeunes gens les tenaient en joug. L'un des hommes s'avança et commença à parler.

-« Bonsoir mademoiselle Deschamps, bonsoir monsieur Jones. Voyons, baissez vos armes, vous risquez de vous blesser, des armes dans des mains aussi jeunes cela peut-être dangereux… » Ni Jade, ni Ianto ne pouvait voir son visage, l'homme veillait à rester dans la pénombre. Son ton était calme et terriblement froid, les deux jeunes agents sentir un léger frisson parcourir leur dos, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre vécu des situations bien plus stressantes, mais cet homme avait quelque chose de terrifiant et le fait que deux armes étaient pointées sur lui ne semblait pas le gêner.

C'est Jade qui rompit le silence.

-« Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? »

-« Je connais bien plus que vos noms. Jade Deschams, agent secret français de 24ans, fille d'Elizabeth Deschamps superbe espionne décédée il y a 5 ans et du Capitaine Jack Harkness, homme énigmatique actuel leader de Torchwood 3. Ianto Jones agent de Torchwood 3, 25ans, petit-ami du Capitaine Harkness. » Jade et Ianto étaient abasourdis, comment pouvait-il connaître tant de choses sur eux. Jack, qui avait entendu tout ce que venait de dire cet homme était inquiet plus que jamais pour sa fille et son compagnon, il mit pieds au plancher en espérant arriver à temps. L'homme sortit de la pénombre pour que Jade et Ianto puissent voir son visage, ils le reconnurent aussitôt…

-« Jack ! C'est… » Ianto ne put pas finir sa phrase, l'homme lui donna un violent coup de crosse au visage pour le faire taire, il s'effondra sur le sol inconscient, une profonde entaille sur le front. La violence du coup qu'il reçut envoya son oreillette dans les airs et elle se brisa en frappant le trottoir Jack était désormais coupé d'eux.

-« Ianto !! » Jade se précipita vers lui, son arme toujours pointé sur celui qui venait de frapper le jeune homme, et constata qu'il n'était qu'inconscient.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra, il a déjà vu pire, croyez-moi ! » L'homme fit signe aux deux personnes derrière Jade, pendant qu'il occupait les deux jeunes agents, ces deux hommes étaient sortis d'un deuxième véhicule et s'étaient approché d'eux silencieusement pour leur empêcher toute retraite. « Tenez là ! » La jeune femme eu juste le temps de frapper l'un de ses 2 assaillants au visage avec son arme, l'autre se saisit d'elle et l'immobilisa, celui qu'elle avait frappé avait désormais une petite entaille sur la pommette, il s'approcha de Jade le regard plein de rancœur et lui donna un gifle dont la force lui ouvrit la lèvre.

-« Ca te plaît de frappé une femme immobilisé, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas lorsque je peux bouger, tu as peur que je ne te fasse mal… » Lança la jeune espionne à celui qui venait de la gifler avec un ton de défis.

-« Voyons, voyons. Calmez-vous Jade, si vous le cherché trop il pourrait bien s'énervé et vous faire plus mal encore… » Jade arrêta de gigoter. « Voilà qui est mieux… » Ianto qui sortait petit à petit de son inconscience, s'agita. « Mettez-le debout et tenez le bien ! » Les 2 hommes qui étaient restés en retrait derrière leur chef se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme, le saisir et le forcèrent à se remettre sur ces pieds. « M. Jones, je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal j'espère ? »

-« Ca ira, un cachet d'aspirine et ce sera bon… »

-« On dirait que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, c'est bien, vous me plaisez, si les choses avaient été différentes j'aurais cherché à vous recruter ou même plus… » Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-« Si les choses avaient été différentes, je ne seraient pas immobilisé et je vous aurais déjà abattu le sourire au lèvres, pour venger ceux qui sont morts à cause de vous... » Répondit Ianto sur le même ton de défis qu'avait utilisé Jade peu avant.

-« Ohhh ! Quelle fougue, je vous apprécie vraiment Ianto… » Il s'approcha de Ianto pour murmurer à son oreille « …Si nous avons le temps, j'aimerai passer quelques instants seul avec vous… » Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, Ianto en eu la nausée. « …et avec votre amie Jade juste après… »

Ianto tenta de se libérer des 2 gorilles.

-« Ne la toucher pas espèce d'ordure ! »

-« Vous compter m'en empêcher ? Cela pourrait être…intéressant ! Mais je vois mal comment. »

-« Je trouverais un moyen, je peux être très inventif… »

-« Vraiment ? C'est ce que nous verrons, en attendant, il faut que nous quittions cet endroit, votre Capitaine ne devrait plus tarder. » Sur ces mots il plongeât la main dans sa veste de costume et en sortie une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, elle contenait deux seringues remplies d'un liquide transparent. A la vu de cela, Ianto et Jade se mirent à s'agiter pour se libérer.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Ca mademoiselle, c'est un tranquillisant très puissant, avec cela vous devriez rester tranquilles tout les deux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous abattre, pas pour l'instant en tout cas… » Il sortit l'une des seringues et s'approcha de Jade. « Tenez la bien ! »

-« Lâchez-moi sales gorilles ! Ne m'approchez pas avec cette seringue ! »

L'homme s'arrêta devant elle, puis injecta le liquide dans le bras de la jeune femme, pendant que l'un des deux gardes le maintenait immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle arrêta de s'agiter et ferma peu à peu les yeux, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Une fois sa tâche accomplie il se dirigeât lentement vers Ianto.

-« D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous vous aurons et nous vous mettrons hors d'état de nuire ! »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela pourrait être très intéressant. » Il injecta le tranquillisant à Ianto, qui lui aussi après quelques secondes, sombra dans l'inconscience. « Dépêchez-vous de les mettre dans le fourgon, Harkness va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. » Les hommes de main transportèrent les deux agents jusqu'à la fourgonnette. A l'instant où ils arrivèrent au véhicule, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre et un 4X4 noir surgit.

Jack arrêta le SUV et en descendit rapidement, son arme à la main, il courut vers le fourgon et arriva juste à temps pour voir les corps inconscients de Jade et Ianto jetés à l'arrière sans ménagement. « Ne bougez plus ! »

-« Occupez-vous de lui messieurs » Un homme tournant le dos à Jack monta à l'avant de la fourgonnette. Deux des hommes de main se tournèrent vers Jack en dégainant leurs armes et commencèrent à s'avancer vers lui.

-« Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Relâchez immédiatement mes amis ! »Les hommes continuèrent à avancer. « Bien, si vous le prenez comme ça… » Jack s'apprêtait à ouvrir le feu, lorsqu'une balle le toucha en pleine tête, il s'effondra aussitôt, mort pour la énième fois, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Les hommes de main allèrent chercher leurs véhicules, le sniper qui avait abattu le Capitaine les rejoignit, puis ils quittèrent les lieux rapidement, emportant Jade et Ianto avec eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Trop tard

Au bout de quelques minutes Jack revint à la vie douloureusement en remplissant ces poumons d'air. Aussitôt il prit son téléphone et appela Gwen. « Gwen ! Je sais que je t'ai dis de rentrer, mais il faut que tu reviennes tout de suite eu Hub, emmène Rhys, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. » L'ex officier de police était en plein désarroi, Jack avait été si pressant pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement, elle pensa au pire et compris qu'il y avait un problème. « Jade et Ianto viennent d'être enlevés ! »

-« Quoi ??!! Rhys, prends ta veste, et vient avec moi ! Jack, nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack était arrivé au Hub, Gwen et Rhys entrèrent en trombe dans le QG de Torchwood. La mine inquiète du mari de Gwen, fit comprendre au Capitaine que sa femme lui avait dit ce qu'il se passait pendant le trajet. Il n'y avait pas que Gwen qui s'était rapproché de ses 2 collègues, Rhys lui aussi s'était lié d'amitié avec Jack et Ianto, ils avaient fait plusieurs sorties ensemble depuis la disparition de Tosh et Owen.

-« Que s'est-il passé exactement Jack ? Comment ont-ils été kidnappés et surtout qui a fait ça ! » A cet instant, si la personne qui avait enlevé son ami et la fille de son chef avait été là, Gwen l'aurait probablement torturé pour les retrouver. Depuis la mort de ses deux autres collègues, elle était devenue plus protective que jamais envers ceux qu'elle aimait, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre et ferait tout pour empêcher que cela n'arrive, quitte à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant.

-« Je ne sais pas qui a fait cela, je n'ai vu que des hommes de main, celui qui semblait être le chef m'a toujours tourné le dos… »Jack leur expliquât ce qu'il avait entendu via l'oreillette de son compagnon et ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le lieu de l'attaque. « …Quel imbécile, je me suis fait tiré comme un lapin, un vrai débutant ! Si je ne m'étais pas fait tuer, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! » Des larmes de rage, autant envers lui-même, qu'envers celui qui avait enlevé les deux jeunes agents, commencèrent à emplir ces yeux.

-« Ca ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à toi-même, le seul fautif est celui qui a organisé ce rapt. De toute façon tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait un tireur embusqué ! »

-« J'aurais du être plus méfiant… »

-« Non Jack ! » Reprit Gwen. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, maintenant essaies de réfléchir à la personne qui aurait pu commanditer tout, ça plutôt que de chercher à prouver ta culpabilité ! »

-« Tu as raison… » Le Capitaine se concentra sur ce qu'il savait. « …Bien, ces personnes connaissaient parfaitement Jade et Ianto, mais nous ne savons pas s'ils en avaient après eux spécialement ou non, réfléchissons…ils connaissaient Jade, donc cet enlèvement ne visait pas seulement Torchwood, mais aussi son enquête. Je pense que Jade était une cible, mais pourquoi enlevé Ianto ? Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas qu'il allait accompagner ma fille. »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ai enlevé par hasard… »Gwen et Jack se tournèrent vers Rhys, surpris par sa soudaine prise de parole. « …Je sais que je n'ai pas votre expérience pour ce genre de chose, mais vu qu'ils ont abattu Jack… »Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le Capitaine. « …Bon sang, je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à ton immortalité Jack ! Bref, vu qu'ils t'ont abattu, je ne pense pas qu'ils se seraient embêter à emmener Ianto s'ils ne l'avaient pas visé, ils se seraient contenter de l'abattre aussi. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas prévu de le voir avec cette jeune femme, Jade…Quand je pense que tu as une fille de 24ans et que tu as l'air d'avoir tout au plus un ou deux de plus que nous, je n'en reviens toujours pas !...Donc je disais qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu qu'ils soient ensemble ce soir, mais à mon avis, ils auraient de toute façon attaqué Ianto. Par contre je ne vois pas pourquoi lui en particulier et pourquoi pas Gwen ou toi… »Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si c'est sa femme qui avait été enlevée, il imaginait très bien comment se sentait Jack en ce moment, il savait à quel point il aimait le jeune-homme.

-« Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il on prit Ianto plutôt que Gwen ou moi… »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Captifs

Ianto sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience, en regarda autour de lui il vit que Jade ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. L'endroit où ils étaient retenus prisonnier était lugubre, il s'agissait probablement d'une vieille cave, le levé du jour n'était visible que par une petite lucarne, cette ouverture était la seule chose qui leur procurait un peu de lumière. Leur cellule était glaciale et humide, il n'y avait pas de paillasse, ni aucun banc, ils étaient allongés à même le sol. La tête de Ianto le faisait terriblement souffrir, en partie à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais également à cause de la drogue qu'on leur avait injecté. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui gisait à un mètre de lui, l'attira vers lui, s'adossa au mur, puis prit délicatement sa tête pour la poser sur ces genoux, afin qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement. Le froid et l'humidité de la paroi traversaient son costume, il avait l'impression d'être adossé à un bloc de glace. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Jade commença à bouger et ouvrit ses yeux.

-« Bonjour Blanche-Neige. »

L'espace d'un instant, en voyant Ianto la regarder gentiment elle oublia sa situation, puis revint brusquement à la réalité. « Pourquoi Blanche-Neige ? »

-« Eh bien c'était soit Blanche-Neige, soit la Belle au Bois Dormant vu la situation, mais comme tu es brune j'ai trouvé que Blanche-Neige serait plus approprié ! »

Le visage souriant que lui offrait Ianto réussit à lui extirpé un léger sourire. « Même dans un moment pareil, tu réussis encore à faire des blagues, comment fais-tu Ianto Jones ? »

-« Je pense que même dans un moment pareil, il ne faut pas perdre espoir et je trouve que l'humour aide à garder espoir. Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Bon j'avoue qu'à cet instant précis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bons côtés, si ce n'est que je suis enfermer dans une cellule, seul, avec une magnifique française… »

-« Tu réussit même à flirter, décidément tu est incroyable ! Mon père à de la chance de t'avoir et moi j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un beau-papa pareil ! » Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

-« Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez de la chance… »Il s'arrêta, l'air songeur. « Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir et de t'avoir rencontré… »

Jade considéra qu'il était tant de changer de conversation. « Ta tête ne te fais pas trop mal ? »Elle se souvint de la violence du coup qu'il avait reçu, et vit l'entaille sur son front.

-« C'est vrai que je me suis déjà senti mieux, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois un coup sur la tête ! »

Soudainement la serrure de la lourde porte métallique cliquetât, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Deux des hommes qui les avaient enlevés entrèrent dans la cellule leur armes à la main.

-« Suivez-nous, le patron vous attend. » Jade et Ianto échangèrent un regard, il se demandaient s'il fallait qu'ils tentent quelque chose, mais ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'endroit ou ils étaient, donc obtempérèrent sans dire un mot. Une fois à la hauteur des deux hommes, chacun d'entre eux saisit fermement l'un des captifs par le bras et colla son arme contre leurs côtes.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre, le long duquel se trouvaient d'autres cellules similaires à la leur, Jade et Ianto se demandèrent s'il y avait d'autres prisonniers, les gémissements qu'ils entendirent en passant devant certaines d'entre elles répondirent à leur question. Chacun des deux se dit qu'eux au moins, avaient la chance de ne pas être enfermé seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient retenus dans le sous-sol d'une vieille bâtisse. Ils se trouvaient désormais au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, les murs étaient décrépis, et le plancher usé voir vermoulu à certains endroits, si quelqu'un était entré dans le bâtiment il aurait put croire que la maison était laissée totalement à l'abandon et inhabitée depuis plusieurs années.

Les gardes les arrêtèrent devant une large porte puis toquèrent à celle-ci. « Entrez ! » Les jeunes prisonniers reconnurent immédiatement la voix de leur kidnappeur. Les deux gorilles entrèrent dans la pièce avec leurs deux captifs, cette pièce n'était pas du tout à l'abandon, elle était éclairé, propre et rangée, un feu flambait dans l'immense cheminée. Cette pièce avait surement servie de bureau aux anciens propriétaires.

-« Ahhh ! Voilà mes invités ! » Les gardes poussèrent Jade et Ianto vers deux chaises auxquelles ils les attachèrent solidement et sans ménagement.

-« Aïe !! Espèce de grosse brute, enlève tes sales pattes de moi ! »Jade se tourna vers celui qui avait organisé tout cela. « Si c'est comme ça que vous traité vos invités, je crois que je ne reviendrais plus ! »

-« Ohhh ! Quel caractère ! J'adore les jeunes femmes dans votre genre… »Sur ce, leur kidnappeur se leva et se dirigeât vers la jeune femme, puis se mit à caresser sa joue, la jeune espionne secoua sa tête pour tenter d'éviter ce contact.

-« Ne me touchez pas espèce d'ordure ! »

L'homme saisit la gorge de Jade en un éclair. « Vu votre position actuelle vous ne devriez pas vous adressez à moi de cette façon… »

-« Lâchez là Stanford ! »

Edward Stanford relâcha son étreinte su la gorge de la jeune femme. « Eh bien…Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir peur, pourtant vous devriez ! Vous ne me connaissez pas on dirait, mais vous allez apprendre à me connaître... »

-« Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevé ? » Ianto s'efforça de ne pas faire paraître sa peur dans sa voix.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons…Tout d'abord à cause de l'enquête que Jade menait sur moi. Très chère, vous commenciez à devenir gênante, voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici. Une autre raison est Torchwood et ses connaissances, Ianto, vous avez bien entendu reconnu les armes que j'ai vendues à ce stupide trafiquant français. Je parie que vous vous demandez comment je les ai trouvé, c'est simple je les ai trouvées dans le parc attenant à cette bâtisse peu de temps après l'avoir acheté il y a un an. Au début j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'armes secrètes produites par l'armée, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était autre chose. Après quelques recherches j'ai découvert Torchwood. Je sais que vous êtes la personne garante de la sécurité de cette organisation, vous êtes vraiment très doué d'ailleurs, vos activités sont vraiment bien couvertes. Je sais aussi qu'après le Capitaine Harkness, c'est vous qui connaissez le plus de choses sur Torchwood, vous savez tout sur ce que renferme vos archives, vous connaissez tous les codes d'accès…Vous êtes précieux pour Torchwood, Ianto…Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je n'ai pas enlevé le Capitaine, c'est simple, je sais qu'il est immortel, et que cela ne servirait à rien de le torturer. De plus j'ai enlevé sa fille et celui qu'il aime, quel meilleur moyen de pression sur lui aurais-je pu trouver… » Le trafiquant se rapprocha de Ianto et sortit un couteau qu'il pressa contre la gorge du jeune homme, cet acte lui rappela la douloureuse expérience qu'il avait eu avec les cannibales un an plus tôt. « …Et croyez-moi, je suis très fort pour faire pression sur quelqu'un… » Il fit glisser la lame, le couteau fit une longue entaille dans la peau de Ianto. « Bien, ramenez-les dans leur cellule. » Les hommes de mains de Stanford saisirent les deux prisonniers et les ramenèrent à leur cellule. « Je crois que je vais adorer ces deux là… »

Jade et Ianto se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans leur cellule froide et sombre, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne put dire un mot, ils étaient trop choqués et trop terrifiés. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, que Jack et Gwen arrivent rapidement, ils savaient que les prochaines heures allaient être dures et douloureuses, celui qui les avait enlevé était un monstre et ils ne le savaient que trop bien…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Vite !

-« Ils ont prit Ianto plutôt que Gwen ou moi à cause de son poste à Torchwood, mais aussi à cause de notre relation... »

-« A cause de son poste ? C'est à dire ? »

-« Je ne connais rien de Torchwood par rapport à Ianto, c'est lui qui est le garant de notre sécurité et de notre anonymat, il connait tout les codes d'accès, tous les objets et toutes les informations que Torchwood a collecté. En plus comme nous l'a dit Jack, ils connaissent la nature des relations qui lient Ianto à Jack, ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux ! »

-« Wah ! Je ne savais pas que son boulot était aussi important, je suis désolé… »

-« Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, tu ne travaille pas vraiment pour Torchwood, tu n'es pas censé savoir tout ça…Jack, il faut qu'on les sorte de là, vite ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

-« Je sais…Mais pour l'instant tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est regarder les vidéos de télésurveillance de la ville et trouver où le fourgon est allé, avec un peu de chance nous arriverons peut-être à trouver une image correct de l'homme qui les a enlevés. »

Ils se mirent tout les trois au travail, chacun regarda une partie des vidéos. Au bout de quelques heures, Gwen trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

-« Jack ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une photo utilisable de celui qui les a enlevés…Attends, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… Bon sang ! Je sais qui c'est ! Jack, viens voir…»

Jack se rapprocha de sa collègue et reconnu immédiatement l'homme « Pourriture ! Alors c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça, je te promets que je vais te retrouver ! » Jack sentit la colère monté en lui. « Gwen cherche tout ce qui est lié à cet Edward Stanford, toutes les personnes, toutes les entreprises, tout les biens et tout les comptes en banque. Il faut que l'on trouve où ils les ont emmenés. Rhys, continu à visionner les vidéos et essaie de trouver la direction dans laquelle ils sont partis, si on sait vers où ils allaient, ça réduira le champ de recherche. » Gwen et Rhys acquiescèrent et se mirent à leurs tâches. « Moi je vais passer quelques coups de files à certains vieux amis pour en savoir plus sur lui… »

Pendant ce temps là, Jade et Ianto étaient toujours enfermés.

-« Ianto, ça va ? Cette coupure ne te fait pas trop mal ? »

-« Je ne dirais peut-être pas que ça va, mais je ne la sens pas trop. Et toi, ça va ? »

Jade le regarda un instant, avant de fondre en larmes. « Non ça ne va pas…C'est de ma faute…tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas venu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et tu serais tranquillement chez toi à l'heure qu'il est… »

Ianto l'attira doucement vers lui et la serra dans ses bras, durant quelques secondes il se contenta de gentiment caresser le dos et déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune-femme pour calmer ses sanglots. « Shhh…Ne pense pas ça, si j'ai bien compris, il en avait après moi de toute façon. Au contraire tu as bien fait de venir, s'ils m'avaient enlevé sans que nous t'ayons rencontré, nous n'aurions rien sut de toute cette histoire et Gwen et Jack auraient probablement été incapable de me retrouver assez vite. »

La jeune française c'était un peu calmée. « Peut-être, mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps pour te sauver… »

-« Pour nous sauver tu veux dire ! Ca se voit que tu ne les connais pas encore, ils nous aurons sortis de là plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Comme je te l'ai dis, il faut garder espoir. »

-« Oui, tu as raison… Regarde moi maintenant, je suis censé être un agent surentraîné et je pleurs comme une madeleine ! Que diraient mes mentors s'ils me voyaient dans cet état ! »

-« C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très agent secret, mais bon, tout le monde est humain, et les dernières heures ont dues être difficile pour toi. » Ianto alla s'asseoir contre le mur. « Allez, viens là. » Jade le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui, le jeune-homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence somnolents légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'une clé soit introduite dans la serrure de leur cachot. La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent.

-« Toi le gars en costard, tu va venir avec nous, le boss veut te parler… »L'homme arborait un sourire sadique.

Jade regarda son ami apeurée, elle fut surprise de voir que le jeune agent semblait serein, pas la moindre trace de peur n'apparaissait sur son visage. Ianto lui adressa un bref regard pour la rassurer et se leva pour aller rejoindre les deux gardes sans un mot. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ton boss ?! »

-« Ca ne te regarde pas ma jolie, ton tour viendra ne t'inquiètes pas… »

La jeune femme voulut courir vers eux. « Ianto ! » Le sourire que lui adressa Ianto l'en empêcha.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, pense à ce que je t'ai dis… »

L'expression du garde l'inquiéta, elle savait que Stanford n'allait pas se contenter de discuter cette fois-ci, il voulait quelque chose de Ianto et il était capable de tout pour l'obtenir. Mais elle comprit que toute action aurait été inutile pour l'instant. Le garde poussa Ianto vers le couloir et referma la porte. Jade était seule et très inquiète pour son ami, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, que Gwen et Jack arrivent vite…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Sur la piste du trafiquant

Ianto fut escorté jusque dans le bureau d'Edward Stanford où les gardes l'attachèrent solidement à une chaise, puis les deux hommes de main se postèrent devant la porte.

-« Mon cher Ianto ! J'ai besoin que vous éclairiez ma lanterne sur un certain point. » Il se rapprocha de Ianto. « Comme vous le savez, j'ai trouvé des armes aliens, ce qui m'embête c'est que j'ai écoulé tout mon stock…Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vendu autant d'armes en si peu de temps, celles-ci on été un vrai succès ! » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune-homme. « J'aimerai encore en vendre, mais sans stock cela risque d'être difficile. J'ai fais fouiller tout le parc en espérant encore en trouver, mais malheureusement il n'y a rien. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a encore des armes cachées dans le secteur mais je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour les trouver, c'est là que vous intervenez. » Ianto ne dit rien. « Pour trouver de nouvelles armes il me faut les informations que Torchwood possède, alors je vous propose un marcher, si vous me dites tout ce que vous savez et si vous m'aidez à obtenir des informations je saurais me montrer très généreux avec vous, je peux faire de vous un homme riche et puissant ! »

-« Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci. »

Stanford serra les épaules de Ianto. « En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Tout le monde a besoin de quelque chose… »

-« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent et je suis plus puissant que vous dans un sens, regardez, c'est vous qui me demandé quelque chose… » Ianto semblait plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Le trafiquant ôta ses mains des épaules du jeune-homme et les replaça sur son coup, puis il serra, malheureusement pour le jeune-homme Stanford avait une force herculéenne, puis il plaça sa bouche tout à côté de Ianto pour murmurer dans son oreille. « Personne n'est plus puissant que moi, personne ! De plus j'ai voulus te donner une chance de coopérer, mais si tu préfères que j'utilise la manière forte, cela ne me pose aucun problème. » Ianto tentait de bouger, mais ses liens lui empêchait tout mouvement, il sentait que dans quelques secondes il sombrerait dans l'inconscience avant de mourir entre les griffes d'Edward Stanford, mais l'étreinte se relâcha brusquement et lui permit de reprendre son souffle. « Nous allons utiliser d'autres méthodes avec toi puisque c'est ainsi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avant de te tuer je passerais quelques instants seul avec toi et ta charmante copine, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! » Il fit signe à ses deux sbires de s'approcher. « Attachez-le là-bas. » Il désigna une chaîne qui partait du plafond et se finissait par un anneau à 2 mètres environ du sol, ceci confirma à Ianto, que celui qui l'avait enlevé était capable de tout pour arriver à ces fins, mais Ianto ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Les deux hommes détachèrent Ianto, puis l'emmenèrent vers cet anneau ou ils attachèrent les mains du jeune-homme solidement. Le trafiquant vint vers lui. « Bien Ianto, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai d'autres moyens moins sympathiques pour obtenir des informations. Néanmoins je te laisse une dernière chance, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te laisse partir… »

-« Je sais que vous ne me laisserez de toute façon jamais partir et je ne vous dirais rien ! »

-« Bien, comme tu veux… » Stanford frappa Ianto d'un coup de poing au visage, la lèvre du jeune-homme commença immédiatement à saignée. « Alors, tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un petit coup de poing qui me fera parler… » Ianto n'avait jamais reçu de coup de poing aussi puissant, mais il était décidé à ne rien dire.

-« Très bien, peut-être que d'autres te ferons parler, je vais être gentil et éviter de te frapper au visage, à vrai dire je pense que ce serait dommage… » L'homme le frappa à l'estomac cette fois-ci, puis dans les côtes et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le malheureux agent. La douleur que ressentait Ianto devint plus forte à chaque coup, ce n'est que sa motivation qui l'empêchait de craquer, même lorsqu'il avait été battu par les cannibales, les coups n'avaient pas été aussi durs, pour ne pas perdre espoir il pensa à Jade seule dans leur cellule, mais saine et sauve, il était heureux que son bourreau ne s'en prenne pas à elle ne la même manière, il pensa également à Jack, Gwen et probablement Rhys qui tentaient de les retrouver…

-« Gwen, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, mais rien qui nous dise où ils sont, ce type à des dizaines de maisons, d'immeuble et de terrain partout autour de Cardiff ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer, on ne les retrouvera jamais ! » L'ex agent de police était démoralisé et craignait le pire pour les captifs. « Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà morts… » Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et le désespoir la gagner.

-« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu connais Ianto, il ne se laisserait pas battre comme ça, il a résisté à de pires épreuves ! Si nous perdons espoir, alors là oui ils sont morts, compris ? » Jack lui avait parlé plus durement qu'il ne le voulait, mais Gwen ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et que sa colère n'était pas vraiment diriger vers elle.

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça… » Elle regarda le sol. « …C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur ne pas les retrouver à temps, je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre… »

-« Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous les retrouverons… »

-« Gwen, Jack ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Rhys les invita à le rejoindre. « J'ai réussis à suivre le fourgon jusqu'à la sortie de la ville sur les caméras, j'ai toujours été contre le fait de poser des caméras partout dans la ville, je trouvais cela pervers et tordu de filmer les gens comme ça, mais là je remercie celui qui a eu cette idée ! »

-« C'est moi qui ai eu cette idée, c'était plus facile de trouver les aliens qui se baladent en ville, je ne trouve pas en quoi c'est pervers ou tordu… »

Gwen et Rhys échangèrent un regard. « C'est bien ce que je disais, pervers et tordu… »Gwen acquiesçât d'un mouvement de la tête, Jack la regarda outré.

-« Gwen, tu trouves aussi que je suis pervers et tordu ? »

-« Euhhh…Honnêtement, oui ! » Elle ne laissa pas au Capitaine le temps de répondre. « Bien, qu'as-tu trouvé Rhys ? »

-« Regardez, sur cette vidéo, c'est la dernière ou ils apparaissent on voit qu'ils vont vers le sud-est de Cardiff, en rase campagne… »

-« Génial Rhys, je vais finir par t'offrir un place à Torchwood ! »Rhys fut plus qu'heureux de la proposition, contrairement à Gwen qui fusillât son chef du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci « Quoi ? Il a été bon non ? » L'expression sur le visage de la jeune-femme ne changeât pas le moins du monde, Jack décida qu'il valait mieux abandonner le sujet. « Gwen, cherche toutes propriétés de Stanford dans ce secteur, ne sélectionne que les maisons, pour les terrains c'est inutile, il les a probablement enfermés dans une de ses maisons, les terrains sont trop exposés, il n'y a rien pour s'y cacher. »

Gwen se mit aussitôt à chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avait déjà trouvé toutes les propriétés du trafiquant se situant dans le secteur définit. « Voilà la liste de toutes ses propriétés dans ce secteur. Eh bien ! Le crime ça rapporte en fin de compte, il y en a sept, trois d'entre elle sont des terrains, les quatre autres sont des maisons plus ou moins grandes. »

-« Parfait, on va allez toutes les visiter. »

-« Ok, je vais chercher notre voiture, et toi tu prends le SUV… »

-« Non…Nous ne nous séparons pas. »

-« Mais Jack ! Pourquoi ? Si nous nous séparons nous trouverons la bonne maison plus rapidement. »

-« C'est vrai que ce serait plus rapide, le problème est que ces hommes sont vraiment dangereux et armés jusqu'aux dents ! Ca n'aura servit à rien si nous arrivons vite, mais que nous nous faisons tuer sans avoir pu secourir Jade et Ianto ! Gwen nous ne sommes plus cinq, il faut que nous soyons plus prudents dorénavant. »

-« Mais… »

-« Gwen, Jack a raison, nous ne sommes que trois ! Se serait du suicide si nous y allons séparément. »

Gwen se résignât. « Bien, dépêchons-nous d'aller au SUV dans ce cas. »

Tout trois sortirent du Hub et se dirigèrent vers le 4X4, ils savaient que le temps étaient compté pour leurs deux amis…

Pendant ce temps là, la situation de Ianto ne s'était pas arrangé.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Enfuis-toi !

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Jade était seule dans leur cellule, elle craignait le pire pour Ianto, elle savait que Edward Stanford était un monstre, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire à son ami pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Le trafiquant frappa encore une fois Ianto à l'estomac. « Alors, tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Tu sais je peux encore continuer des heures s'il le faut, ça me défoule…»

Le jeune homme était épuisé et avait du mal à rester conscient, chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir excepté son visage, que Stanford avait épargné. Malgré la douleur il était toujours aussi décidé à ne rien révéler. « Vous pouvez me frapper autant que vous voulez, je ne vous dirais rien, jamais ! »

-« Quelle résistance, j'adore ça ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne travaille pas pour moi, je crois que je vais changer de méthode… » Stanford se rapprocha du visage de Ianto, le jeune agent pouvait désormais sentir son souffle sur sa peau ce qui lui donnait la nausée, il se rapprocha encore et embrassa durement Ianto sur la bouche, celui-ci tenta de reculé lorsqu'il sentit sa langue tenter de forcer le passage, mais son agresseur l'en empêcha en retenant sa tête. Avant de stopper son baiser, Stanford mordit la lèvre de Ianto lui laissant une coupure ensanglantée en souvenir. « Tu sais j'adore que l'on me résiste, surtout lorsqu'on est aussi attirant que toi ou Jade… » Le kidnappeur passa sa mais sur le visage de son jeune captif, avant de se placer derrière lui sans briser le contact avec le corps du jeune homme, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit frissonner de peur. « Qu'en penses tu si j'invite notre amie à nous rejoindre pour que nous nous amusions un peu tout les trois…Peut-être que sera délira ta langue… »

Un éclair de terreur passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, le fait que Jade puisse subir les mêmes tortures que lui le terrifiait. Il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis quelques heures, mais il voulait tout faire pour la protéger et lui éviter toutes souffrances. Peu importe ce qui allait lui arriver, tant que Jade restait saine et sauve. « Si vous lui faite du mal, je vous tue ! »

-« Ohhh ! Voyez-vous ça, et comment ferais-tu pour me tuer ? Ta situation actuelle ne te le permet pas, pour l'instant tu es à ma merci ! Vous deux allez la chercher ! »

Les deux gardes se trouvaient toujours devant la porte, pendant tout le temps où leur chef s'était acharné sur Ianto, ils n'avaient pas bougés, heureux de ne pas se retrouver sous les coups du trafiquant. Bien qu'ils travaillent pour Stanford, chacun était terrifié par cet homme. Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la cave et les cellules.

Jade cherchait un moyen pour qu'ils puissent s'évader, elle scruta chaque coin de leur cachot pour trouver un moyen de fuir, son regard s'arrêta sur la lucarne d'où parvenait une faible lumière, elle aurait put facilement s'y faufiler pour sortir vu sa petite carrure s'il n'y avait pas eu de barreaux…Soudain une idée traversa son esprit, elle chercha quelque chose sur le sol et trouva ce qu'elle voulait, elle alla ramasser une pierre qui faisait la taille de sa main, elle la fit sauter dans sa main, puis la jeta sur la lucarne, la minuscule fenêtre vola en éclats, elle se dirigeât vers les débris puis fut arrêté par des pas dans le couloir. Elle se dépêcha, et saisit un morceau de verre assez gros pour être tenu dans la main et manipulé, mais assez petit pour être cacher sur elle, elle déchira un bout de son chemisier et emballa le bout de verre tranchant dans celui-ci. Elle eu juste le temps de cacher le morceau de verre sur elle lorsqu'elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux hommes qui étaient venus chercher Ianto quelques heures plus tôt.

L'un des hommes marqua une pause lorsqu'il vit les débris de la lucarne sur le sol et lâcha un petit rire moqueur. « Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper par là ? Allez, viens, tu vas rejoindre ton petit copain. » Sur ces mots, il saisit la jeune femme et l'emmena dans le couloir, Jade ne résista pas, ce n'était pas encore le moment de tenter quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, le regard de Jade se dirigeât aussitôt vers Ianto, ce qu'elle vit la fit enrager. La corde qui le retenait prisonnier avait écorchée ses poignets, il y avait des coupures sur sa lèvre inférieure et il avait probablement été battu et semblait à bout de force. La jeune femme se tourna vers celui qui les retenait captifs. « Je vous tuerais pour ce que vous lui avez fait Stanford ! Je vous le promets ! » Elle voulut courir vers le trafiquant, mais un brusque coup de poing de l'un des gardes dans son abdomen, l'en empêcha et la força à se plier en deux.

-« Jade !! » Hurla Ianto.

Stanford éclata de rire. « Mais dites donc ! On dirait que tout le monde veut me tuer aujourd'hui ! Amenez-là par ici. »

Les deux gorilles obéirent et poussèrent vers leur chef, qui se trouvait toujours à côté de son prisonnier.

-« Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami, pour l'instant vous êtes à ma merci ! » Il se tourna vers ses hommes. « Attachez-là à une chaise en face de son camarade et laissez-nous ! »Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent avant de quitter la pièce. « Bien ! Nous voilà enfin seuls… » Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et se dirigeât vers Jade, il se plaça juste derrière elle de façon à pouvoir voir Ianto et mit la lame de son arme sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Malgré sa force d'esprit, Jade était terrifiée, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle garde la tête froide, elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance le moment venu.

-« Ainsi Ianto tu ne veux rien me dire, nous allons voir cela… » Sans lâcher son arme, il se mit à déboutonner le chemisier de sa captive, Jade ne dit rien et resta immobile, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur, elle évita le regard de Ianto.

-« Lâchez-là ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu décidé de collaborer ? »

Le jeune homme voulut parler, mais le regard que lui jeta la jeune femme l'en empêcha et il resta muet.

-« Dans ce cas, je vais continuer… » Le trafiquant finit de déboutonner le chemisier de Jade. « …Mmmmh ! Vraiment très jolie… » Il se mit à embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou, comme il l'avait précédemment fait avec Ianto. Tout en l'embrassant, il fit lentement glisser sa main de l'épaule de sa prisonnière et la dirigeât vers sa poitrine.

Ianto ne supportait plus ce qu'il voyait. « Arrêtez ! Si vous la laisser tranquille je vous dirais tout et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de moi ! »

La bouche de Stanford s'étendit en un large sourire, il s'éloigna de Jade pour rejoindre Ianto. « Ahhh ! Te voilà plus coopératif, alors comme ça tu me diras tout et je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi si je la laisse tranquille…C'est une proposition très intéressante… » Il posa la lame de son couteau sur la poitrine du jeune homme et la fit glisser jusqu'à son estomac de façon à faire apparaître une longue coupure ensanglantée sur la chemise du captif, Ianto sentit une vive douleur la ou la lame avait entamée sa peau.

Ceci laissa juste à Jade le temps de se détacher en coupant ses liens et en silence elle saisit la chaise à laquelle elle avait été attachée, puis frappa leur tortionnaire de toutes ses forces, la chaise se brisa lorsqu'elle toucha sa cible, Stanford fut assommé par le coup et s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt elle courut vers Ianto et commença à couper les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier, dès qu'il fut libre le jeune homme ne put résister et il tomba à genou, Jade l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras.

-« Aïe ! »

-« Excuse-moi Ianto ! »

-« Ca ne fait rien, je pense que je dois avoir une ou deux côtes cassées… »

La jeune espionne se tourna vers le trafiquant désormais inconscient et lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre, l'homme se contenta d'émettre un léger gémissement.

-« Ca ce n'est pas très loyal… »

-« Et alors, te battre à t'en briser les côtes alors que tu es attaché c'est loyal peut-être, il a de la chance que je ne l'abatte pas tout de suite ! » Elle reboutonna son chemisier. « Pervers ! »

-« Tu marque un point…Ahhh ! » Ianto se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur qui transperça soudain son abdomen, sans s'en rendre compte il resserra sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui le soutenait encore.

-« Ianto ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y est seulement tes côtes qui soit touchées, j'ai peur que tu ai des lésions internes, il faut que l'on t'emmène à l'hôpital le plus vite possible ! »

-« Merci Docteur Deschamps ! » Le jeune homme lui adressa un léger sourire.

-« Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'a plus appelé comme ça ! »

-« Comment ? Docteur ? Tu veux dire que tu es médecin ? »

-« En fait oui, à la base je voulais faire carrière dans la médecine, pas dans l'espionnage. Les services secrets m'ont approché à la mort de ma mère il y a cinq ans, j'étais en troisième année de médecine, c'est après cela que j'ai commencé à faire de l'espionnage, ça m'a permis de payer mes études… »

-« Attends, attends…Tu as 24ans c'est ça ? Les études de médecine durent 8 ans, ça veut dire que tu es entré en Fac à 16ans et que tu es jeune diplômée en médecine !? »

-« Oui, j'étais disons un peu en avance sur mon âge… »

-« Un peu en avance ? Trois ans quand même, c'est impressionnant ! » Le sourire de Ianto fut effacé par une nouvelle douleur.

-« Yan ! Il faut vite que l'on sorte d'ici, tu peux marcher ? »

Le visage du jeune membre de Torchwood laissait encore apparaître la douleur qu'il ressentait. « Je ne sais pas… »

-« Appuis-toi contre le mur, je vais chercher un moyen de sortir avant que ce malade ne se réveille ! » Elle aida Ianto à aller jusqu'au mur et le laissa d'y appuyer gentiment, puis elle se dirigeât vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible de façon à voir le couloir, elle vit les deux gardes qui discutait et lui tournaient le dos. « Bien, par là c'est impossible… » Elle alla ensuite vers les fenêtres, par chance le bureau se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, mais les fenêtres se trouvaient tout de même à deux mètres du sol. « Je crois que nous allons devoir passer par là, mais il va falloir faire un petit saut ! Tu crois en être capable ? »

-« Non, mais toi tu peux, enfuis-toi, de toute façon dans mon état je risque de trop te ralentir… »

Jade lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'abandonner aux mains de ce type ! J'ai vu de quoi il était capable, je ne partirais pas seule et toi tu va venir avec moi, même si je dois t'y forcer ! » Ianto fut surpris par une telle force de caractère, il lui sembla voir Jack. « Tu as compris Ianto Jones ! » Jade ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche d'eux. « Maintenant saute ! »

-« Mes côtes me font trop souffrir, je ne peux pas ! »

-« Si tu reste ici, il te tuera et ça je n'y tiens vraiment pas, que préfères-tu, souffrir quelques instants et avoir une chance de revoir celui que tu aimes ou rester là et risquer des tortures pires encore que celles que tu as déjà subit ? »

Ianto se souvint du contact écœurant entre ses lèvres et celles du trafiquant, puis pensa à la douceur et la tendresse des baisers de Jack. Il savait que ce saut allait le faire souffrir le martyr, mais ne pas revoir son compagnon et rester à la merci de Stanford serait pire encore. Il prit une inspiration et sauta, lorsqu'il toucha le sol il crut que toutes ces côtes s'étaient brisées en même temps, il n'avait jamais ressentit de douleur aussi forte de toute sa vie. Son esprit fut brouillé et des larmes de douleur roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Jade sauta à son tour et se rua vers son compagnon d'infortune. « Yan ! Respire lentement, je suis là, ça va aller, calmes-toi… » Le visage de l'agent se détendit légèrement, la douleur se calma tout doucement. « Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui…je…je crois. »

-« Bien, lèves-toi, doucement je vais t'aider, il faut que nous nous mettions à l'abri, il faut que nous rejoignons le bois là-bas, ils auront plus de mal à nous y trouver. »

-« Ok, allons-y ! »

Les deux jeunes agents rejoignirent le bois aussi vite que les blessures de Ianto le leur permettait, à l'instant où ils furent cachés par les ombres des arbres ils entendirent le trafiquent hurler. « Ils se sont enfuis ! Celui qui me les ramènera sera récompensé. »

-« Vite, il faut que l'on aillent plus loin encore ! Ianto, il faut que l'on accelère la cadence. »

-« Jade, je te l'ai déjà dis, mes blessures me font trop souffrir, je vais trop te ralentir, mais toi tu peux t'enfuir… »

-« Si tu n'étais pas blessé je te collerai mon poing dans la figure ! Tu es sourd ? Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »Son ton se radoucis. « Et à mon avis, me faire torturer par ce type ne serais rien fasse à ce que me ferai subir mon père pour t'avoir abandonné ! » Elle fut heureuse d'avoir réussit à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Ianto. « Allons, dépêchons-nous, le bois sera la première chose qu'ils vont fouiller… » Ils reprirent leur marche, Ianto souffrait énormément, mais il continuait à avancer malgré tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Plus que deux…

Gwen, Jack et Rhys s'étaient déjà rendu dans deux des maisons du trafiquant, il n'y avait rien trouvé, ce n'était que de vielles bâtisses tombant en ruines et vide, pas le moindre garde, ni la moindre trace de leurs amis.

-« Gwen, à quelle distance se trouve la prochaine maison ? »

La jeune femme pianotât sur son ordinateur portable. « Mmmm…Pas très loin, à 3 km au sud d'ici. »

-« Bien, dépêchons-nous… » Jack démarra le SUV. Quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant une vieille maison de style victorien. « Wha ! Elle a l'air immense celle-ci ! Soyons prudent, c'est peut-être la bonne. » Le Capitaine arrêta le 4X4 devant le portail, puis ils descendirent armes au poing.

Depuis que Rhys avait commencé à aider Torchwood, Ianto avait convaincu Jack de lui donner une arme, le leader avait accepté, mais c'est Ianto qui avait entraîné le mari de Gwen à manipuler leurs armes. Le leader de Torchwood avait considéré que son compagnon était le mieux placé pour cet entraînement, lui entretenait une relation encore trop conflictuelle avec Rhys et Gwen ne voulait pas mettre une arme dans les mains de celui qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme avait été surprise par la maîtrise de son jeune collègue, elle ne l'avait pas vu se servir souvent d'une arme à feu, devant son étonnement, Jack lui avait rappelé que Ianto avait été entraîné au tir dès l'âge de 19 ans et lui avait même avoué, que le jeune agent était presque aussi bon que lui. C'est donc sans crainte qu'elle le laissa entraîner son conjoint, elle avait également constaté que Ianto était un excellent professeur, très calme et très pédagogue, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais put rester aussi calme, même avec celui qui partageait sa vie et que Jack aurait eu autant de mal. Elle ne considérait plus le jeune homme comme un simple majordome depuis bien longtemps, surtout depuis qu'elle avait prit le commandement de Torchwood durant l'absence de Jack et avait vu les qualités de Ianto sur le terrain, mais sa maîtrise des armes l'avait encore un peu plus impressionné. Malgré son jeune âge, Ianto était un excellent agent de Torchwood, toujours très calme et particulièrement intelligent, il était capable de réfléchir même dans les pires situations. Tosh en avait été témoin lors de leur mission chez les cannibales, malgré toutes ses craintes, il avait réussit à faire évader Tosh, même si ce ne fut que pour un court instant, il voulait sauver son amie quitte à sacrifier sa vie et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus ses deux collègues, ils craignaient que Stanford se servent de Jade pour arriver à ses fins avec Ianto et Jack ne supporterait pas de perdre sa fille qu'il venait de retrouver et celui qu'il aimait…

Tout trois passèrent le portail qui étonnamment n'était pas fermé, et arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Il savait déjà que personne ne se trouvait dans la maison. « Gwen, Rhys passez par là, je vais faire le tour et voir s'il y a une autre entrée, il faut fouiller cette bâtisse et essayer de trouver des indices. »Jack espérait ne pas trouver de trace de Jade et Ianto, le bâtiment ayant été déserté, il savait que s'il les retrouvait ici, il aurait été trop tard pour les sauver…

Lorsqu'il fit le tour, il vit que le bâtiment possédait une cave, il trouva une porte vermoulue à l'arrière et l'enfonça d'un coup de pied, elle s'ouvrit sans problème vu son état de délabrement. Il se retrouva dans un petit corridor sombre flanqué de trois portes, celle du fond devait être l'accès à la maison, il ouvrit la première porte qui se situait à sa droite, apparemment elle menait à la cave, il trouva un vieux bouton qu'il actionna, une petit ampoule s'alluma projetant une faible lumière sur les marche. Il descendit la peur au ventre craignant le pire pour les deux jeunes captifs, il se retrouva dans un long couloir ou se trouvaient une dizaine de portes, la cave sentait la moisissure et le renfermé. Il ouvrit une à une toute les portes ce qui lui confirma le fait que cette cave devait servir de prison à Edward Stanford, heureusement il n'y trouva pas une trace de ceux qu'il recherchait.

Il quitta donc la cave et se dirigeât vers la porte qui menait à la maison, elle n'était pas verrouillée, il se retrouva dans un large couloir ou se trouvait quatre portes, il vérifia les trois premières pièces, il y avait une grande pièce qui avait servit autrefois de salle de banquet, une autre pièce était un grand bureau et la dernière pièce était un petit salon, ces trois premières pièces étaient totalement à l'abandon, le parquet autrefois brillant était terne et certaines lattes étaient cassées, la tapisserie s'était décollé par endroit et moisissait et les quelques meubles qui y restait étaient soit renversés, soit délabrés. Le Capitaine se dirigeât vers la dernière porte, il sentit monter en lui un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, le parquet était toujours aussi beau, les tapisseries toujours colorées et les meubles en parfait état, c'était également un bureau mais plus vaste que celui qu'il venait de visiter, Jack pensa immédiatement que cette pièce servait de bureau à Edward Stanford. Soudain son regard se posa sur une masse sombre derrière le bureau, sont sang se glaça dans ses veines et son souffle se coupa, il fut incapable de bouger ou de parler.

Pendant que Jack empruntait la porte de derrière, Gwen et Rhys entrèrent par l'avant en crochetant la serrure.

-« Gwen, pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas enfoncer cette porte, ça irait plus vite qu'en crochetant la serrure. »

-« Mon amour, je sais que tu es fort, mais tu as vu la porte ? Elle est immense et en bois massif, si tu ne casse la jambe en voulant l'enfoncer à coup de pied, tu ne seras pas d'une grande aide pour retrouver Ianto et Jade ! Et je ne veux pas que… »

Ils furent interrompus par un gros bruit de craquement provenant de l'arrière de la maison.

-« Tu vois ! Jack ne cherche pas à ouvrir avec des épingles à cheveux ! »

-« Ce ne sont pas des épingles à cheveux ! La porte était surement moins solide que celle-ci et puis c'est Jack, il n'a jamais aimé la manière douce. »

-« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela, d'après Ianto il est très doux au contraire, il m'a dit que… »Il s'interrompit en voyant l'air choqué de sa femme.

-« Tu pense vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Il faut que…Attends une minute ! Ianto t'a parlé de sa relation avec Jack ?! Et de choses aussi personnelles ? »

Son mari hésita à répondre. « Euh…Oui.. » Gwen aurait eu la même tête si elle avait été giflée

-« Et à moi il ne me dit rien ! Ca par exemple il va m'entendre, attend qu'on le retrouve ! »

-« Peut-être qu'il voulait en parler à un homme… » Rhys savait que ce n'était pas la vrai raison, Ianto lui avait dit que s'il n'en parlait pas à Gwen, s'était parce qu'elle n'aurait pas arrêté de le harceler de question sur sa relation avec son chef.

-« Pfff ! » Sur la jeune femme se retourna vers la porte et vint enfin à bout de la serrure.

Le jeune couple entra dans la bâtisse, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall au milieu duquel se trouvait un grand escalier en bois tombant en ruines. Au fond du hall ils aperçurent un large couloir. Ils décidèrent de commencer par fouiller l'étage, ils montèrent donc lentement l'escalier, craignant à chaque pas de traverser les planches fatiguées. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, ils y trouvèrent un large couloir et plusieurs portes, ils commencèrent donc à ouvrir chacune des portes, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un porte s'était la peur au ventre, non pas parce qu'ils craignaient que des hommes y soient cachés, mais parce qu'ils craignaient de tomber sur les corps sans vie de Jade et Ianto, heureusement les pièces étaient vides. Puis ils entendirent Jack…

-« Gwen ! Rhys ! » Jack avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais il n'osait toujours pas faire un pas vers la forme qu'il avait vu, craignant qu'il s'agisse bien de ce à quoi il pensait.

Gwen et Rhys dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse, leur arme au poing, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux craquements menaçant émanant des marches et au fait que l'escalier menaçait de céder sous leurs pas rapides, ils arrivèrent rapidement aux côtés du leader de Torchwood. Rhys n'avait jamais entendu Jack hurler de cette façon, Gwen non plus, pour une raison simple, le cri du Capitaine avait été lancé sur un ton d'effroi, et Jack n'avait jamais peur…

-« Jack ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le Capitaine lui désigna du doigt ce qu'il avait vu. « Oh non ! » Elle sentit les larmes montées dans ces yeux.

Derrière le bureau, à cinq mètre d'eux se trouvait un corps vêtu d'un costume sombre semblable à celui que portait Ianto lorsqu'il avait disparu. Voyant l'état de mutisme de sa femme et de son chef, Rhys prit son courage à deux main et avança vers le corps, il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ianto, il savait que Gwen et Jack ne se relèverait pas d'une nouvelle perte, ils avaient été trop ébranlés par la disparition de Tosh et Owen. Lui-même sentait ces yeux s'emplirent de larmes, Ianto était désormais son ami. Il ferma les yeux à un mètre du corps puis les rouvrit et prit sa respiration, il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, il contourna rapidement le corps de façon à voir son visage. Son cœur se mit à nouveau à battre à un rythme normal.

-« Ce n'est pas lui. »

-« Quoi ? Tu en es sûr Rhys ? »

-« Oui Jack ! »

Gwen fut prise d'un rire nerveux, elle avait vraiment cru que c'était son ami et se sentit soudain rassurée. « Messieurs, dépêchons-nous, il faut que nous nous rendions le plus vite possible vers la dernières propriété. Cet homme était sûrement l'un des hommes de main de Stanford, s'il est capable de liquider l'un de ses hommes comme ça, je crains le pire pour Jade et Ianto… »

Ils quittèrent la maison à grandes enjambées, le temps pressait et ils le savaient.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Chasse à l'homme…

Jade et Ianto s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans le bois, Ianto souffrait toujours autant et Jade devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'arrêter et le laisser se reposer, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils continus, car s'ils s'arrêtaient, les hommes à leur poursuite les rattraperaient en très peu de temps. Les deux jeunes prisonniers entendaient les chiens que leurs geôliers avaient lancés à leurs trousses se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de leurs proies…

Soudain Ianto s'arrêta et s'effondra sur ses genoux. « Je ne peux plus faire un pas de plus. » Le jeune homme sentait le sang battre ses tempes, il tremblait de tout ces membres, chaque pas supplémentaire levait en lui une douleur à chaque fois pire que la précédente. Cette fois-ci il était à bout, il voulait fuir, mais son corps le lui interdisait. « Pour la dernière fois Jade, fuis ! Tu n'a aucune chance d'y arriver si tu es avec moi, je te ralentis trop... »La jeune femme voulut objecter, mais Ianto continua sans lui laisser le temps de parler. « Tu sais que j'ai raison, continu sans moi, Jack et Gwen ne devraient plus tarder, je les connais, ils sont déjà sur la bonne piste. Retrouve-les ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Jack vient à peine de retrouver sa fille et toi ton père et je ne supporterais pas l'idée que vous soyez à nouveau séparés par ma faute… »

Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop pour la jeune française. « Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais à ton sort ! J'ai bien vu de quoi ces types étaient capables ! Moi je ne supporterais pas que tu sois séparé de Jack ! Ni ne Gwen ! Ils ont trop besoin de toi Ianto ! »Elle sentit de tièdes larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier Ianto pour sa survie. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demande, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde à cause de Stanford, je ne tiens pas à perdre une autre personne chère à mon cœur… »Le jeune homme ne dit rien. « Je ne te connais que depuis très peu de temps et pourtant tu es déjà très important pour moi, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler bête, tu ne t'en rends probablement pas compte, mais tu as un effet spécial sur moi, ce n'est pas vraiment une attirance…Enfin si tu m'attire vraiment, tu es vraiment très sexy en plus d'être adorable et j'avoue que si tu n'étais pas avec mon père j'aurais essayé de te séduire… »Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le compliment. « …En fait j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours…je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… en tout cas je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, je m'y refuse ! Même si ma survie en dépend ! Tiens-toi le pour dit, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »

Ianto sentit son cœur rater un battement face à cet aveu, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait rencontré la fille de son Capitaine et pourtant lui aussi tenait déjà beaucoup à elle, les gênes Harkness, ou dans le cas présent, Deschamps-Harkness, avait un effet certain sur lui, il ne pouvait qu'aimer leur porteur. Jade refusait de l'abandonner, mais il était décider à sacrifier sa vie s'il le fallait pour la sauver, il entendait ces poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement, ils étaient restés immobiles trop longtemps, Jade se retourna vers l'origine des aboiements, une idée traversa alors l'esprit du jeune agent… « Désolé Jade. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Avant que Jade n'ai eu le temps de se tourner à nouveau vers son ami, Ianto saisi une branche tombée à quelques centimètres d'eux et l'abattit sur elle, assommée par le coup la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait veillé à frapper juste assez fort pour assommer son amie sans la blesser, elle se réveillerait seulement avec une belle bosse. Ces années passées à travailler pour Torchwood lui avait apprit comment mettre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, hors circuit sans lui causer trop de dommage, cependant il avait horreur de faire ce genre de chose, surtout à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, mais son acte était nécessaire pour la survie de Jade, il repensa au coup de feu qu'il avait tiré sur Owen quelques mois plus tôt… Les aboiements étaient de plus en plus proche…Il sortit immédiatement de ses pensés et scruta les alentours, un petit buisson attira son regard à dix mètres d'eux. Son corps lui résistait toujours, mais il devait absolument mettre Jade à l'abri et éloigner les hommes de main du trafiquant de la jeune française assez longtemps pour que Jack et Gwen aient le temps d'arriver. Il souleva gentiment son amie et se dirigeât avec elle vers le buisson qu'il avait repéré, il grimaçait de douleur et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il lui semblait qu'on lui lacérait le corps de coups de couteaux tant la douleur était forte. Il étendit doucement la jeune femme inconsciente sur un lit de feuilles mortes derrière le buisson, puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de Jade. « Excuse-moi encore, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier pour moi… » Après avoir effacé les traces qu'il avait fait dans les feuilles mortes le mieux possible, il reprit sa douloureuse marche en veillant à faire le plus de traces et de bruits possible pour attirer leurs poursuivants sur sa piste et ainsi les éloigner de son amie.

Jack, Gwen et Rhys arrivèrent enfin à la dernière maison de Stanford, Jack arrêta le SUV cent mètres après le portail pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer trop tôt, puis ils descendirent du 4X4 et se dirigèrent vers la clôture qui encerclait toute la propriété.

-« Cette fois-ci ce doit être la bonne bâtisse, vu le nombre de gardes postés tout autour du bâtiment… »Il réfléchit un instant et tenta de ne pas penser au pire, il craignait d'être arrivé trop tard. « Bien ! Nous allons entrer par là, ce bois devrait nous aider à entrer discrètement, espérons qu'il n'y a pas de caméras… » Sur ce il alla récupérer une pince coupante dans leur véhicule et commença à couper le grillage, il en vint vite à bout. « Je vais passer le premier au cas où… » Il prit son arme et traversa la clôture, il fit quelques pas autour de l'ouverture, puis revint vers Gwen et Rhys. « Ca à l'air bon, pas de caméras ni de garde à cet endroit. »

Le jeune couple passa également le grillage armes aux poings, puis ils commencèrent tout trois à s'enfoncer dans le bois en direction de la maison. Dix minutes plus tard ils entendirent des bruissements de feuilles, quelqu'un arrivait, chacun se cacha du mieux possible et pointa son arme vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Une silhouette surgit brusquement devant eux…

Jade revint à elle dans un sursaut, elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer la situation dans laquelle elle était, soudain un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale. « Ianto ! » Elle sauta sur ces pieds, mouvement qu'elle regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle fut prit d'un vertige et d'un mal de tête, elle passa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, elle sentit une belle bosse. « Aïe ! Ianto tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! » Malgré ses efforts elle ne parvint pas à être fâchée envers son ami, elle savait qu'il avait fait cela pour la sauver, elle s'effondra, prise par un brusque sanglot, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol, elle abattit son poing dans les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Pourquoi ! » Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains. « Non Jade ! Il faut que tu te reprennes et que tu ailles l'aider, mais comment ?! »De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. « Jack ! Gwen ! Il faut que je les rejoigne…Pourvu que Ianto ai eu raison et qu'ils vont arriver…Il faut que je quitte ce bois et que je rejoigne la route ! » Elle se remit sur ces jambes et courut vers la direction dans laquelle elle pensait trouver les limites de la propriété.

La silhouette se rapprocha encore d'eux et ils virent son visage.

-« Jade ! » Jack courut vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, il caressa tendrement les cheveux noirs de sa fille et y déposa un baiser. La jeune femme s'écarta de l'étreinte de son père. « Jack ! Gwen ! Vous êtes là ! Ianto avait raison, vous nous avez retrouvés…Vite ! Il faut que nous allions l'aider ! »

Gwen se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. « Jade, que s'est-il passé ? Où est…Où est Ianto ? » Elle craignait la réponse.

Jade fondit à nouveau en larmes, le cœur de Jack, Gwen et Rhys se serra, ils craignirent le pire. « Je…Je ne sais pas ! C'est un idiot ! Il…il m'a assommé et a dut partir en attirant ceux qui nous poursuivaient sur sa piste…Il ne voulait pas que je reste avec lui, il disait qu'il me ralentirait, il ne voulait pas qu'ils me rattrapent…Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai entendu les chiens et…Je n'ai rien pu faire, je me suis réveillée et il n'était plus là…Oh bon sang ! Pourvu qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore rattrapé, Stanford est un monstre, il est capable de tout ! Il a déjà roué de coups Ianto, il a probablement des côtes cassées et des blessures internes, c'est pour ça qu'il pensait me ralentir, il avait du mal à avancer, il souffre beaucoup ! »

-« Jade calme-toi, nous allons le retrouver. » Jack tentait de rassurer sa fille, mais il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Le fait que Ianto est été battut et qu'il soit blessé augmenta encore sa rage envers celui qui les avait kidnappé, il se promit qu'il ferait regretter ses actes au trafiquant. « Tiens prends ça. » Il tendit une arme à sa fille, Jade s'en saisit d'une main experte.

-« Jack, comment allons nous faire pour le trouver, ce bois à l'air immense ! Et il n'a plus son oreillette, nous ne pouvons pas le localiser ! »

-« Chut Gwen ! Ecoute… »

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille, puis sourit légèrement. « Ils devraient faire taire leurs chiens, cela revient à nous envoyer un fusée de détresse ! Ils ne doivent pas penser que nous les avons déjà retrouvés. »

-« Exactement, maintenant allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps ! »

Tout quatre se lancèrent à la recherche de leur ami.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Rattrapé

Ianto avançait difficilement, ces blessures le faisait souffrir de plus en plus, mais il continuait, il éloignerait leurs poursuivants le plus possible de Jade et cela quoi qu'il en coûte. A mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait les hommes de Stanford se rapprocher inexorablement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute il se retrouva face à la clôture qui entourait la propriété, il savait que dans son état il lui serait impossible de l'escalader, de toute façon cela ne faisait pas partit de son plan, il savait qu'il se ferait prendre, mais tant que la fille de son Capitaine ne tombait pas entre leurs mains, cela lui était égal. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur, que Gwen, Jack et Rhys étaient arrivés, avec de la chance ils trouveraient Jade, ainsi elle serait en sécurité. Il sourit et se tourna dans la direction d'où arrivaient les aboiements, il supposa qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres de lui. Au bout d'une minute il les vit surgirent…

-« Ianto Jones, enfin nous te retrouvons, où est notre charmante Jade, elle t'a abandonné à ton triste sort je suppose ? » Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres du trafiquant.

-« Elle est en sécurité, loin de vous. »

-« Oh je vois, nous la retrouverons plus tard, en attendant je vais m'occuper de toi et reprendre là ou nous nous étions arrêtés… » Il regarda son prisonnier, un léger sourire était toujours sur les lèvres de Ianto. « Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, pourtant tu sais de quoi je suis capable... »

-« Peu m'importe ce que vous ferez de moi, vous ne la rattraperez pas… »

-« Cela ne te fais rien de mourir alors ? »Ianto resta impassible. « Quel courage ! Tu me plais de plus en plus, c'est pourquoi je te propose quelque chose, travaille pour moi et je te laisse la vie sauve, j'ai besoin d'un bras droit, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Jamais, je préfère mourir plutôt que de travailler pour vous ! »

-« Quel dommage… »Stanford poussa un soupir. « Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites, ton vœu sera exhaussé, tu mourras ! Mais ne t'inquiètes, nous nous amuserons un peu tout les deux avant… » Il se tourna vers ses hommes plus souriant que jamais. « Messieurs ramenons-le dans mon bureau » Les hommes de mains se saisirent du jeune homme qui ne résista pas, tous commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, leur chef en tête du cortège.

Jack, Gwen, Jade et Rhys continuaient leur chemin, les aboiements étaient de plus en plus proches. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils se trouvaient assez proche de leur ami pour pouvoir le voir. Ianto semblait très mal en point, sa chemise portait une coupure ensanglantée, il était également blessé au coup et avait du mal à avancer, les gardes lui avaient également attaché les mains dans le dos.

Malgré tout son visage restait neutre, vide de toute expression, ce qui émut Jack, il serra son point si fort face à la vision de son compagnon blessé qu'il planta ses ongles dans sa chair. Il savait que ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir et fut impressionné par le courage de celui qu'il aimait, il était allez jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sa fille alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, ce courage était l'une des choses qu'il admirait, mais aussi la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur. Ianto était devenu un excellent agent de terrain, très doué avec une arme à feu et très intelligent, il réfléchissait vite et bien, prenait tout les éléments en compte et agissait au mieux, de plus Jack n'aurait pas voulut avoir à se battre contre lui, là aussi il pouvait être redoutable, se servant de la force de ses adversaire contre eux. Et tout cela en étant toujours aussi sexy dans ses costumes impeccables. Ce que Jack aimait le plus en lui, était également son plus gros défaut, sa gentillesse. Ianto ne supportait pas de blesser ou pire de tuer, mise à part si c'était pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait, le Capitaine John en avait fait l'expérience, si Gwen ne l'avait pas arrêté, Ianto l'aurait probablement abattu lorsqu'il l'avait vu au Hub avec Gwen pendant la disparition de Jack…Jack ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, faire regretter à Stanford ce qu'il avait fait. « Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a fait, je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus, allons-y. »

-« Je me réjouis d'avance en pensant eu moment que nous allons passer ensemble… » Stanford passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous m'excuserez si cela n'est pas réciproque… »

-« Oh ! Mais on dirait que ton humour sarcastique est de retour…Parfait ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que je prévois pour nous deux ? Tu vas adorer… »

-« Désolé, mais j'en doute ! »

-« C'est ce que tu pense pour l'instant, mais tu verras… Peut-être que je te garderai en vie pour continuer à m'amuser avec toi… »Le trafiquant regarda son prisonnier, mais celui-ci ne fit paraître aucune émotion. « Bien, tout d'abord je vais… » Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Jack surgit devant lui, son arme à la main. Avant que le Capitaine n'ait le temps de réagir, Stanford se plaça derrière son jeune captif et plaça son couteau sous la gorge de celui-ci. « Tiens, tiens, tiens…Voilà encore notre Capitaine Harkness venant sauver son ami. Vous savez je dois reconnaître une chose, vous avez très bon goût, M. Jones me plaît vraiment beaucoup… » Tous en resserrant sont arme sur la gorge de son prisonnier, il l'embrassa dans le cou sans quitté le Capitaine des yeux, Jack et Ianto en eurent tout deux la nausée.

-« Lâchez-le Stanford ! »

-« Pourquoi ferais-je cela Capitaine ? A l'instant où je le lâcherais vous m'abattrez… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'attendrais que vous le lâchiez pour vous abattre ? Je peux aussi bien loger une balle dans votre tête maintenant… »

-« Je sais très bien que vous ne ferez rien qui puisse mettre la vie de votre cher Ianto en danger, si ce n'est le fait de le laisser travailler pour Torchwood. Comme vous le constatez c'est une vie dangereuse que vous le laissez vivre, si vous l'aimiez vraiment vous ne le laisseriez pas continuer à travailler pour vous… »

-« Fermez-là Stanford ! Je travaillais déjà pour Torchwood bien avant de rencontrer Jack. Lorsque je vois des ordures dans votre genre, je suis plus que content de travailler à Torchwood pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire ! »

Le trafiquant éclata de rire. « Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que tu sois en bonne position pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est moi qui est le dessus… »Il serra l'arme contre la gorge du jeune homme. « …De plus la dernière fois que ton Capitaine a tenté de te sauver, il n'a pas vraiment réussit est c'est fait tirer comme un lapin ! »

-« Cette fois-ci je ne ferais pas la même erreur… »

-« Comment compter vous vous en sortir ? Vous êtes seul face à cinq hommes ? Le calcul est vite fait, vous avez perdu…Messieurs, abattez-le. »

Les quatre hommes de mains pointèrent leurs armes vers Jack, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de tirer Jade, Gwen et Rhys surgirent derrière eux, Jade assomma l'un des quatre gardes avec la crosse de son arme et les trois agents pressèrent leurs armes contre le dos des gorilles.

Jack retrouva le sourire. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette fois-ci je ne suis pas venu seul…Vous avez perdu Edward, lâchez ce couteau maintenant et je promets de ne pas trop vous faire de mal… »

Le Trafiquant recula vers l'endroit où le chemin se noyait dans les buissons. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais m'avouer vaincu aussi facilement ! »

-« Vous êtes coincé, maintenant lâchez Ianto ! »

-« Bien, comme vous voudrez Jack. » Avant que Jack n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci ôta son couteau de la gorge du jeune homme et le poignarda.

-« Ianto !!!! » Jack n'eut pas l'occasion de tirer sur l'agresseur de son compagnon, les gardes lâchèrent leurs trois molosses, les chiens se jetèrent sur Jack. Edward Stanford en profita pour s'enfuir et disparut derrière les épais buissons.

-« Rappelez vos bêtes ou je colle une balle dans chacune de vos têtes après avoir vider sur chacun de vous un chargeur entier, en prenant bien soin de viser des parties particulièrement douloureuses de vos corps ! »

La menace de Jade effraya suffisamment les gardes, puisqu'ils rappelèrent immédiatement leurs chiens.

A peine les molosses l'avaient-ils lâché, que Jack se jeta sur Ianto, des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Capitaine. « Ianto, reste avec moi… »

-« Je…Je n'ai pas l'intention te quitter maintenant…Dépêche-toi de le rattraper, ne t'inquiètes pas…on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement…de moi… »

-« Jack, va rattraper ce pourri, je vais m'occuper de lui, il est solide. »

-« Elle prendra soin…de moi… »Devant l'air hésitant de Jack, il précisa. « Elle est médecin… »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Je t'expliquerais Jack, maintenant vas rattraper ce type, laisse moi prendre soin de Ianto. »

Jack déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto et s'élança à la poursuite du fuyard.

Stanford courait aussi vite que possible vers son bureau, au bout de cinq minutes, à bout de souffle il se trouvait en vu de la bâtisse, il ralentit alors un peu, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, un homme sortit et se dirigeât vers le trafiquant qui arrêta aussitôt sa course et avança an marchant vers le nouveau venu.

-« Tiens, tiens, tiens…Vous vous êtes déplacé en personne, que me vaut cette immense honneur ? »

-« Cesse tes sarcasmes ! Apparemment tu n'es plus tellement maître de la situation ? »

La mine du criminel s'assombrit brusquement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

-« Voyons Edward, tu courais comme si ta vie en dépendait et nous n'avons pas vu les deux hôtes dont nous avions parlé… »

-« Nous ? Combien êtes-vous ? Et où sont mes homme, une dizaine d'entre eux était restée ici ! »

-« Ils sont disons…indisponible, ne fait pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour eux, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne te souci que de ta petite personne… Alors tu as perdu face au Capitaine Harkness et sa petite équipe on dirait ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas les sous-estimer, Torchwood n'est pas un club d'amateurs ! Et Jade tiens autant de sa mère que de son père, ce qui la rend redoutable, tu aurais du les exécuter tout les deux depuis longtemps, mais tu t'es encore laisser guider par tes fantasmes ! Pauvre, pauvre Edward, qu'allons nous faire de toi, je crois que j'ai une petite idée… »

Stanford parut soudain prit de panique. « Je…je vais réparer mes erreurs, ne faite pas ça, s'il vous plaît… »

-« Un peu de fierté voyons ! Le grand Edward Stanford a peur ? Tu as tout perdu de ta superbe désormais ! Je te l'avais pourtant dis, ta vie nous appartient, c'est nous qui avons fait de toi ce que tu es et nous pouvons faire de toi ce que nous voulons, tu n'a pas réussit à remplir ta part du marché, pourtant si simple, et à présent tu es devenu… »Il s'approcha du trafiquant, qui était plus apeuré que jamais pour chuchoter à son oreille. « …inutile ! » Sur ce dernier mot il sortit son arme et tira sur Stanford qui tomba face contre terre, mort. Puis il rangeât tranquillement son arme et s'éloigna calmement.

Jack n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du fuyard, l'espace d'un instant son cœur battit plus vite, cependant il se reprit rapidement, le coup de feu qu'il venait d'entendre ne provenait pas de l'endroit où il avait laissé ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Il s'était dirigé vers la maison, il savait que Stanford irait retrouver des gardes probablement restés à côté de la bâtisse pour continuer à la surveiller. Il émergeât enfin de la forêt et fut en vu de la maison, il vit un corps allongé par terre et s'en approcha prudemment. Une fois arrivé au mort il le retourna doucement et vit qu'il s'agissait du trafiquant, il avait été abattu d'une balle en plein cœur. Il s'éloigna du corps et avança lentement vers la maison, il poussa la porte et comprit immédiatement ce qui c'était passé, dans l'entrée se trouvait déjà les corps de trois des gardes du criminel, Jack reconnut tout de suite le type d'arme qui les avait abattu, trois petit trous formant un triangle étaient les seules blessures que ces hommes portaient. C'étaient la signature de l'une des fonctions mortelles de l'arme alien qu'avait vendu Edward Stanford. Le Capitaine fit rapidement le tour des pièces de la vieille bâtisse, ainsi que les environs proches de la maison, il trouva encore d'autres corps, une dizaine au total.

Jack actionna son oreillette. « Gwen ? »

-« Oui Jack ? As-tu rattrapé Stanford ? »

-« Quelqu'un l'a fait avant moi, il est mort, ainsi que tous les gardes qu'il avait laissé près de la maison…Comment va Ianto ? »

-« Pas très bien, Jade dit qu'il faut que nous l'emmenions à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, il a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang. »

Le sang du leader de Torchwood se glaça. « J'arrive tout de suite ! » En moins de cinq minutes, il était à nouveau à côté de celui qu'il aimait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Demande

-« Ianto, comment te sens-tu ? » Ianto était allongé sur le dos, Jade faisait pression sur sa blessure, Jack lui prit tendrement la main.

-« A ton avis Jack ? » Le jeune homme le regarda en souriant. « Comme si j'étais passé dans un rouleau compresseur ! Jack, il y a des autres prisonniers dans la cave, nous les avons entendu Jade et moi lorsque nous étions là en bas… »

-« C'est vrai Jack, il y a d'autres prisonniers, il faut qu'on les sorte de là, nous avons passé assez de temps dans une de ces cellules pour ne pas vouloir qu'il y reste plus longtemps… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons les sortirent de là, Gwen, appelle tes collègues de la police et des ambulances et demande leur de venir ici le plus rapidement possible… »

-« Tout de suite » Gwen prit immédiatement son téléphone portable et appela du renfort.

-« Rhys, aides-moi, nous allons ramener Ianto à la voiture, ensuite Gwen et toi allez rester ici et commencer à libérer ces pauvres gens en attendant les renforts, mais il faudra vous méfier, ce ne sont pas forcément tous des innocents, il y a peut-être d'autres criminels…Ianto, tu te sens capable de marcher avec notre soutien ? »

-« Il va bien falloir ! »

-« Jade ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Comme il dit, il va bien falloir, il est solide mais il faut faire vite ! »

-« Allons-y… »

Les deux hommes soutinrent le jeune homme et tout cinq se dirigèrent vers le SUV, Jack se servit de son bracelet comme d'un GPS pour localiser le véhicule et prendre la bonne direction et le chemin le plus court, afin d'atteindre leur 4X4 le plus rapidement possible. Ianto avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, Jack et Rhys devait quasiment le porter pour pouvoir continuer.

Gwen raccrocha enfin son téléphone. « Ils seront là dans une demi-heure-trois quarts d'heure. »

-« Bien… » Jack jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet. « Courage Ianto, plus que 300 mètres… » A peine étaient-ils arrivé à côté du SUV que Ianto s'effondra. « Ianto ! Jade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

La jeune médecin fit un rapide examen du jeune agent. « Il est seulement inconscient, il a perdu trop de sang et est épuisé, mais son pouls est très faible, il faut faire vite ! »

-« Nous partons tout de suite, Gwen, Rhys, je vous laisse gérer la situation ici. » Les deux agents acquiescèrent. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiens au courant. »

Rhys et Jack placèrent gentiment Ianto sur la banquette arrière, la tête du blessé était posée sur les genoux de Jade, puis Jack prit le volant et démarra le 4X4, le véhicule fut lancé à toute allure sur la route.

-« Il pourrait rouler plus calmement, Ianto est gravement blessé ! Chérie, viens, on retourne à la bâtisse libérer ses pauvres malheureux. » Rhys se tourna vers sa femme qui fut prise de violents sanglots. Il la rejoint et la prit dans ses bras. « Eh, bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je ne supporterais pas de perdre…quelqu'un d'autre…en plus il si jeune… »

-« Shhh…Ma puce, calmes-toi, moi non plus je ne veux pas le perdre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en tirer…Jack ne lui permettrait pas de partir, Jade non plus… »

-« Je sais, mais Torchwood prend tant de choses, mais ne donne jamais rien. Tosh s'est sacrifié, Owen s'est sacrifié tout ça pour quoi ? Nous devons protéger le monde sans qu'il ne le sache mais à quoi bon ? Pour que des ordures du style de Stanford continu à existé ? Rhys, je n'en peux plus et je m'en veux de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça, je n'aurai jamais du m'intéresser à Torchwood ! »

-« Gwen, arrêtes de te torturer comme ça, tu as fais le bon choix, je suis content de savoir et de pouvoir aider Torchwood et je suis si fier de toi ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que des horreurs dans ce monde, pense à tout ce qui est beau, pense à l'avenir, grâce à Torchwood nos enfants pourront vivre heureux et libres ! »La jeune femme se calma un peu. « Fais confiance à Ianto, il s'en sortira, comma l'a dit Jade, il est solide et il faut bien le reconnaître, il faut être vraiment très solide pour sortir avec Jack, n'oublie pas que ce type est insatiable et qu'il faut pouvoir supporter son égo démesuré ! » La jeune femme émit un petit rire et sourit à son mari. « Allez, viens, on va aider les autres prisonniers. »

Le couple retourna vers la maison.

-« Jade comment il va ? »

-« Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais si tu continu à rouler comme ça son état risque d'empirer, roule moins brusquement ! Je sais qu'il faut faire vite, mais ça ne servira à rien si l'on a un accident ! »

-« Oui, je sais, excuses-moi… »

-« Papa ! Regarde la route ! »

-« Quoi ? » Sans que Jack ne s'en rende compte, le 4X4 s'était déporté sur sa droite, vers l'autre côté de la route d'où venais un camion. D'un geste rapide, mais plus que violent, le Capitaine se remit de son côté de la route, le chauffeur du camion lui adressa plusieurs appels de fard, ainsi que quelques coup de klaxon, lorsque le SUV arriva à hauteur de la cabine, le chauffeur n'oublia pas non plus d'adresser un signe du doigt peu poli à Jack… « Euhh…Désolé ! » Sa fille lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « Ehhh ! Mais tu m'as appelé papa !? » Jack jubilait.

-« Comment ça ? Euhh…Non ! J'ai dis gaga, pas papa ! Tu as une sacrée imagination… »Jade regarda négligemment par la fenêtre, mais la teinte rose de ses joues n'échappa pas à son père…

-« Oh si ! Tu m'as appelé papa, je n'ai pas rêvé ! »

-« Pas du tout ! »

-« Si… »

-« Nan… »

-« Si… »

-« Nan ! »

-« Oh que si ! »

-« Je…confirme, tu l'as appelé papa… »

-« Ianto ! »

-« Ianto tu es réveillé ?! »

-« On dirait bien que…oui, mais pas pour longtemps…je crois… » Ianto referma les yeux.

-« Nan, nan, nan, reste avec nous ! Il ne faut pas que tu retourne dans l'inconscience… »

-« Jade ! Je fais ce que je peux, mais je suis épuisé et…j'ai vraiment mal ! » Il se sentait sombrer une nouvelle fois.

Jade lui caressa gentiment le visage. « Il faut que tu résistes, n'abandonne pas si vite, s'il te plaît…Jack, dans combien de temps arrivons nous ? »

Le visage de Jack s'était à nouveau tendu. « Dans 5 minutes à peu près. »

-« Tu as entendu Ianto, résiste encore 5 petites minutes…Bon sang vous n'avez pas d'antidouleurs dans cette voiture ? »

-« Plus depuis qu'Owen est…enfin plus depuis…son départ, il emportait toujours une petite trousse de survie… » Jack ne s'était toujours pas totalement remit de la disparition de ses deux agents, mais ces derniers temps la douleur s'était atténuer et il se sentait un peu moins coupable, pour y parvenir il avait fallut tout l'amour de Ianto.

-« D'accord… » La jeune femme n'osa pas ajouter un mot de plus, la douleur était plus que visible sur le visage de son père.

Comme promis, 5 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Jack arrêta le SUV sur l'emplacement pour ambulance, juste devant la porte des urgences. Un infirmier sortit en courant par la porte. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! C'est la place réservée aux ambulances ! »

-« Dans le cas présent, disons que je suis une ambulance, Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood… »Sur ce il montra sa carte à l'infirmier. « L'un de mes hommes est gravement blessé, alors au lieu de me chercher des noises, rendez-vous utile et allez chercher un lit ! » Jack avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, le jeune infirmier estomaqué alla tout de même chercher un lit. Pendant ce temps là, Jack et Jade aidèrent Ianto à descendre, sa blessure n'avait toujours pas cessée de saigné et il était plus pâle que jamais.

-« Jack, tu aurais put être un peu plus gentil avec ce pauvre infirmier. »

-« Je sais, mais te voir dans cet état c'est… »Sa gorge se nouat et il ne put finir ça phrase.

-« Je sais, mais j'aimerai bien qu'il ne soit pas trop enervé, sinon il risque de mettre beaucoup de temps à trouver l'une mes veines avec sa seringue, et tu sais à quel point je hais les aiguilles ! » Le jeune homme était enfin sur ces pieds, l'infirmier arriva avec le lit, mais Ianto se sentit soudain prit d'un malaise. « Jack, je… » Le jeune agent perdit conscience, le Capitaine eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

-« Ianto ! » Jade et son père crièrent à l'unisson.

-« Jade ! »

La jeune femme examina Ianto avec inquiétude, elle savait que sa vie était vraiment en danger maintenant. « Bon sang son pouls est trop faible…Infirmier dépêchez-vous ! »

Le jeune homme accéléra et bientôt Ianto toujours inconscient était allongé sur le lit, l'infirmier aidé par Jade et Jack poussèrent le lit et entrèrent dans l'hôpital, un médecin arriva en courant vers eux et un autre infirmier vint aidé son collègue. « Qu'à t'il ? » Jade lui expliqua rapidement quelle était l'état de Ianto, le médecin écouta l'air concerné, puis s'adressa à Jade « Vous êtes médecin ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Et vous ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

-« Oui, en quelque sorte, je suis son compagnon. »

-« Tous les deux restés ici. »Il jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons prendre soin de lui, je vous tiens au courant. » Puis avec les deux infirmiers il s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Jack ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il s'effondra sur une chaise secoué de sanglots, sa fille le rejoins et le prit dans ces bras, des larmes roulaient également le long de ses joues. « Shhh…Ca va aller… » Elle caressa gentiment le dos du Capitaine pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Jack se calma enfin.

-« Je suis ton père, c'est moi qui devrait te réconforter, c'est toi et Ianto qui avez souffert pas moi… »

-« Ca ne fait rien, je sais que tu es inquiet… »

-« Jade, j'ai tellement peur, je ne veux pas le perdre, pas si tôt, pas juste après Owen et Tosh…Je ne supporte plus de voir tout ceux que j'aime mourir, je maudis mon immortalité pour cela, j'ai déjà vu tant de gens mourir, tandis que moi je reste, c'est une véritable malédiction… »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas une malédiction, sans ton immortalité je ne serais pas née et tu n'aurais jamais connu Ianto et elle te permet de continuer à défendre la Terre…Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est plus solide que tu ne le crois, après tout il est avec toi et te supporte ! Ca prouve sa force ! »

Jack ne put s'en empêcher, mais sourit à sa fille. « Je sais…Mais j'ai tellement peur…Tu sais je l'aime plus que tout, je n'ai jamais rien ressentie de pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimais ta mère, oh oui ! Je l'aimais vraiment, mais avec Ianto c'est, je ne sais pas, c'est différent…Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre et le pire c'est que je sais qu'un jour, pourvu que ce soit dans une centaine d'années, je le perdrais forcément, puisque lui n'est pas immortel…Et de ça j'en ai plus peur que de n'importe quoi, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais plus aimer, mais… »

-« Mais c'est Ianto ! Et tu n'as pas pu résister, je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très sexy et adorable en plus de cela… »

Le Capitaine retrouva un léger sourire.« Ehh ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me piquer mon petit-ami ! »

Jade éclata de rire. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'oserais faire ça ! Mais c'est vrai que s'il avait été célibataire… »

-« Oui ! Eh bien il ne l'est plus » Jack prit un air faussement outré, puis son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. « Lorsque vous avez été enlevés j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre, juste après avoir découvert que j'avais une fille merveilleuse et juste avant de demander à Ianto si…s'il voulait bien passer sa vie avec moi, j'avais prévu une soirée romantique pour lui demander… »

Un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Attends ! Tu veux lui demander sa main ? »

Le Capitaine la regarda d'un air taquin. « Vous avez de curieuses expressions en France ? Pourquoi sa main, c'est Ianto tout entier que je veux ! »

-« Ne commence pas à te moquer de nos expressions, sinon je vais te parler des vôtres ! »

Jack parut soudain inquiet. « Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir…J'ai peur qu'il refuse… »

-« Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne lui demande pas, je ne peux pas te dire quelle sera ça réponse, mais ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il t'aime plus que tout. »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et pendant que nous étions captifs, nous avons beaucoup parlé, à vrai dire nous n'avions que cela à faire pour nous remonter le moral… »

-« Tu en es sûre ? »Le leader de Torchwood s'interrompit un instant. « Oh ! Excuses-moi, je te parle de mariage alors que tu viens juste de sortir d'un enlèvement, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, grâce à Ianto… » Elle retrouva le sourire. « Et oui j'en suis sûre, s'il ne t'aimait pas autant, il aurait déjà succombé à mon charme ravageur ! »

-« Elle est définitivement ta fille Jack ! Pas doutes là-dessus ! »

Le père et sa fille se tournèrent vers le couple qui venait d'arriver.

-« Gwen ? Rhys ?! Vous êtes là ? Vous en avez déjà finit avec la bâtisse ? »

-« Oui Jack, j'ai appelé Andy, une fois qu'il est arrivé je lui ai expliqué la situation et il a tenu à ce que nous le laissions s'occuper de ça, et que nous vous rejoignons ici pour voir Ianto. Il y a des fois je regrette de ne plus travailler avec lui…Toujours pas de nouvelles de Ianto ? »

Jack fit non de la tête. « Malheureusement aucunes pour l'instant… »Le Médecin s'occupant de Ianto surgit soudain dans le couloir et s'approcha du petit groupe, Jack se leva aussitôt et alla à sa rencontre. « Docteur, comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il va bien, nous avons put soigner sa blessure à temps, quelques minutes de plus et c'était trop tard. Heureusement il n'a aucunes blessures internes, mais il a plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que d'autres blessures moins graves. »

Le poids pesant sur le cœur de Jack se leva enfin. « Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? »

-« Il est très fatigué, en temps normal je n'autoriserais pas de visite…mais quelque chose me dit que je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher et je pense que mon patient ne s'y opposera pas, il est chambre 312 au troisième étage, allez-y, mais pas trop longtemps, il est vraiment épuisé. »

-« Merci Docteur ! » Sans une seconde de plus Jack suivit par Jade, Gwen et Rhys se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient tous au chevet de leur ami, Ianto était très pâle et semblait épuisé, néanmoins à la vue de ceux qu'il aimait, un immense sourire éclaira son visage blafard.

-« Ianto ! Mon cœur ! Comment te sens-tu ? » Quatre visages surpris se tournèrent vers Gwen. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

-« Gwen… Tu viens de m'appelé mon cœur ? »

-« Euhh…oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Rhys, Jack, je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien entre Gwen et moi ! » Les deux hommes prirent un air choqué, mais le sourire qui semblait vouloir s'installer sur leurs lèvres faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient plutôt amusés que jaloux.

Gwen ne parut pas comprendre la supercherie. « Oh ! Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si mais…Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ! Ianto, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi ! »

Le jeune homme blessé ne réussit pas à réprimer son fou rire. « Gwen, ne te vexe pas…Aïe ! » Il se plia en deux.

-« Ianto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Gwen parut inquiète.

Jack courut vers son compagnon, Ianto le repoussa gentiment. « Ce n'est rien, il faut juste que je me retienne de rire le temps que mes côtes soient guéries… » Son explication ne parut pas suffire. « Sérieusement je vais bien ! »

Jack se tourna vers sa fille, qui comprit aussitôt. « Euhh…j'ai envie d'un café, Gwen, Rhys vous venez, Jack tu veux quelque chose ? » Le Capitaine fit non de la tête.

Gwen et Rhys parurent interloqués. « En fait je n'ai pas très envie d'un café… »

-« Tu vas bien prendre une boisson Rhys, n'est-ce pas ? » Jade accentua bien le 'n'est-ce pas'.

-« Je n'en ai pas très envie non plus, mais pourquoi… »

Gwen l'interrompit, ayant enfin compris ce que Jade tentait de faire. « Mais si mon chéri ! Tu m'as dit toute à l'heure que tu mourais de soif… »

-« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit ça, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive…. » Il regarda les deux femmes, puis Ianto et Jack. « Oh ! »Rhys compris enfin. « Oui ! C'est vrai, allons-y ! » Gwen roula des yeux, avant de sourire à ses deux collègues et sortir de la chambre derrière son mari et Jade.

-« Je n'ai pas tout compris, Jack qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Disons que ma fille me donne un petit coup de main… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Ianto, il faut que je te dises quelque chose… »

-« Généralement ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsque tu commence comme ça… »

-« Pas cette fois, pas pour toi en tout cas. Ianto, le soir ou Jade et toi avez été… »Le Capitaine s'arrêta, et scruta le visage de son compagnon, ne sachant comment Ianto supportait le fait d'avoir été enlevé.

-« Enlevés ? »Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. « Tu sais, tu peux en parler, je ne dirais pas que je prends bien le fait d'avoir été kidnappé et…et battu, mais ce n'est pas un sujet tabou, je ne veux pas que cela le soit…pas entre nous. Durant tout le temps ou nous étions captifs, j'ai pensé à toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais important pour moi, bien sûr je le savais avant, mais maintenant je suis vraiment sûr de mes sentiments…Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de si fort, pas même avec…Lisa…Tu sais quel est mon vœux le plus cher ? » Jack se contenta de regarder le jeune homme, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. « Mon vœux le plus cher est qu'après ma mort tu retrouves quelqu'un pour que tu ne sois plus seul, l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses te retrouver seul me terrifie, j'ai connu la solitude et je sais que c'est la pire des choses, le pire c'est que je n'ai été seul que très peu de temps comparé à toi. Ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est que tu souffre… »

Jack s'approcha doucement de celui qu'il aimait, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci, tu viens de me donner le courage de te dire quel est mon vœux le plus cher…Ianto, je t'aime plus tout et plus que personne avant, au début j'avais peur de retomber amoureux puisque je savais qu'un jour je perdrai la personne que j'aime, mais il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, la plus sexy aussi ! Grâce à toi je n'ai plus peur d'aimer à nouveau… » Il plongea la main dans sa poche et y prit une petite boîte en velours. « Je veux passer le reste de ta vie avec toi, donc… »Il prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la boîte à Ianto, qui la prit d'une voix tremblante et l'ouvrit, révélant une alliance en or blanc. « Ianto Jones, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Jack scruta le visage de son jeune compagnon, le regard du jeune homme fixait la bague, le Capitaine était plus nerveux que jamais. « Euhhh…Normalement tu es sensé dire oui ou non, mais en tout dire quelque chose… » Le leader de Torchwood était plus qu'inquiet de la réaction de Ianto.

Jamais Ianto n'aurai pensé se retrouver dans cette situation, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jack Harkness lui demanderai de l'épouser, il leva enfin les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui faire sa demande. « Je…enfin…tu es sûr ? C'est-à-dire que…Wha ! Oui !!! »

-« Pardon, je n'ai pas très bien comprit… »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et retrouva sa composition, tout du moins en partie. « Oui Jack, je veux t'épousé ! »

Le Capitaine prit un bouffé d'air, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en attendant la réponse de Ianto. « C'est vrai ! »Il se jeta sur le jeune homme blessé, et l'embrassa passionnément.

-« Aïe ! »

Jack se recula vivement. « Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié, tes côtes ! »

-« Mes fractures elles ne m'avaient pas oublié en tout cas ! »Il massa ses côtes. « Ca ne fait rien Jack, je pense que nous devrons attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau… »Il s'arrêta et rougit, Jack le regarda amusé. « …Enfin avant de pouvoir ! »Le Capitaine sortit la bague de son étui et la passa au doigt de son fiancé, c'est à ce moment là que trois têtes surgirent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les trois nouveaux arrivant avait les yeux rougit par les larmes. « Ehhh ! Depuis combien de temps vous nous écoutés ? »

-« En fait, depuis que mon père t'a donné la bague, désolé…Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ? » Jade était vraiment anxieuse.

Ianto lui sourit. « Non, on ne vous en veut pas. Dis-voir Rhys, tu as pleuré ? »

L'autre gallois essuya ses yeux du revers de la main. « Moi pleuré ? Pfff…Jamais, n'oublie pas que je suis un gallois pure souche et les gallois ne pleurent pas ! En tout cas toutes mes félicitations ! »

-« Merci… »Ianto se tourna vers Jade. « Jade, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas devoir repartir bientôt n'est-ce pas? »

-« Je pense que je vais encore rester un peu, en fait je suis suspendue, je me suis opposé à ma hiérarchie lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle ne donnait pas suite à cette affaire et cela n'a pas plu, je n'ai pas encore reçu de contrordre… » La jeune femme savais que cette histoire n'était pas encore finie, il fallait encore retrouver celui qui avait abattu Stanford. « …En plus je vous aime bien, donc cela ne me dérange pas de rester encore un peu au contraire, cela me permettra de rattraper une partie du temps perdu avec mon père… »

Fin…


End file.
